Cambio de casa
by Washimishu-chan
Summary: Tras un viaje a California, Miles vuelve a casa. Pero él aún no sabe que se ha cometido un terrible crimen en su despensa y que todo está destrozado. En estas circunstancias, Miles deberá cambiarse de casa, y vivir con nada más y nada menos que su fiscal preferida ;)
1. Empezando bien la semana

_Hola, soy washimishu-chan :) Esta es una pequeña fic sobre Miles y Franziska, creo que hacen una pareja adorable :3 es mi primera historia asi que... *corre a esconderse bajo la mesa* espero muchas reviews, acepto todas las críticas siempre que sean constructivas. Subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto, DISFRUTAD :D _

* * *

**Miles POV**

¡Qué contrariedad! Aquel fin de semana fui convocado a una reunión del despacho, en California. Nada del otro mundo, solo una formalidad: reuniones, coctails y el fiscal Payne alardeando de sus "victorias" incansablemente. Afortunadamente, pude divertirme desde un rincón solitario viendo a Franziska maltratar a todos los fiscales menos competentes que ella. Es decir, todos. Y, a pesar de ser uno de los más aclamados del país, yo también, según ella. La verdad, tengo que admitir que había mejorado notablemente su técnica con el látigo. Aún recuerdo cuando sabía utilizar apenas su fusta cuando era adolescente.

Me llamo Miles Edgeworth, y soy jefe fiscal en una de las más importantes fiscalías de Los Angeles. Durante algunos años de mi infancia estuve instalado en Alemania, pero ahora vivo confortablemente en un gran apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. O eso hacía, hasta hace unos días...

El lunes por la tarde acabaron mis pequeñas "vacaciones", y al fin volvia a mi casa. Era un día caluroso de junio y hacía varios días que ni una pequeña corriente de aire se había sentido po la ciudad, y no podía esperar a subir arriba y darme una buena ducha fría. Pensé que después de eso me sentaría en mi mesa, revisaría mis casos pendientes y tomaría un buen té. A pesar de todo, eso no fue posible. Seguramente os estéis preguntando por qué.

Cuando llegué al pie del rascacielos me encontré con el señor Garting, el portero. Este me abrió en seguida la puerta y con una sonrisa desdentada me saludó:

"¡Buenas tardes, señor Edgeworth!

-Buenas, respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Con asombro, el vigilante miró mi maleta de cuero.

-¿Se tomó usted un descanso este fin de semana, señor?

-Ah, bueno...no exactamente, respondí. Después de todo, un fiscal debe atender a sus obligaciones, ¿no?

-Sí, sí, claro. Pero, ¿no fue usted el que hizo obras en su piso de arriba?

Le dirigí una mirada interrogativa, para que comprendiese que no tenía conocimiento de ninguna obra, menos en mi piso.

-¿No fue usted? murmuró para sí mismo. Vaya, juraría que todo ese alboroto provenía de su apartamento. Ja, ja, ja, mi oído ya no es el que era antes. Sería otro vecino. Disculpe las molestias", se disculpó inclinándose hacía delante.

Después se dirijió a su cabina de vigilancia, silbando. Yo subí las escaleras hasta el decimoquinto piso, con un pésimo presentimiento. Y sí, siempre subo las escaleras. Tras el incidente DL-6 no tengo el valor de enfrentarme a los ascensores. Ese insufrible ruido que hacen al subir, como si fuesen a parar en cualquier instante, dejándote colgando de una cuerda... Además, ¿cómo creéis que estoy tan en forma? Uno no está así de leer expedientes y de apuntar el dedo al incompetente de turno que se encuentre del otro lado del banco de la defensa.

Cuando al fin llegué, ya sospechaba que algo no estaba bien. Para empezar, las llaves no funcionaban. Entonces cojí mis llaves de repuesto. Estas de deslizaron perfectamente dentro de la cerradura, y antes siquiera de que pudiera contemplar mi ansiada casa, vi como un charco de agua sucia se colaba bajo mis pies. Inmediatamente, me adentré en mi casa. Y después, la pesadilla: todo estaba encharcado. Había agujeros en las paredes, y el suelo de mármol de la cocina había sido agrietado a martillazos. Corrí hacia el salón, con una terrible sensación de náuseas. Mi colección de tazas de té, antes meticulosamente colocada en una estantería de cristal, estaba hecha añicos por el suelo, prácticamente irreconocible. Con horror, me dirijí finalmente a mi cuarto. Me sorprendió que las paredes siguiesen en pie: había incontables agujeros, como si hubiesen querido rebuscar en el interior de las paredes. Suspiré de alivio al ver que mi colección del Samurai de Acero seguía intacta. Una cosa menos en la lista "¿por qué a mí?" de cosas que me pasan y que no me deberían pasar. (¿El karma tal vez?) Mis carpetas y casos estaban espacidos por el suelo, pero ninguna faltaba. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de mis archivos relacionados con mi trabajo (y mi figura exclusiva edición coleccionista del Samurai de Acero) estaban a salvo en mi despacho.

...¿mi despacho? Supuestamente el criminal no tendría que saber donde vivía, y menos como entrar. Todas las habitaciones habían sido tocadas, pero ningun bien u objeto había sido robado. ¿Había sido esto un simple atraco? No. Él o ella seguramente buscase algo, dinero tal vez. Entonces, ¿qué le pararía de arrasar mi despacho también? Incluso si mi despacho está bien vigilado, no puedo dejar ningún cabo suelto. Enseguida pensé en mis papeles y todos mis casos siendo robados o quemados, o peor aún, divulgados gracias a los medios.

Rápidamente fui hacia la salida, revisando solo unos segundos cada habitación, revisando que todo estuviese "en orden". Al pasar delante de la despensa, no había recordado haber dejado la puerta cerrada la última vez. Giré el picaporte, y reconocí el olor nauseabundo de la sangre mezclada con vino.

Hay algo cuando ves un cadáver. Como fiscal, esta no era de lejos la primera vez que veía uno. Es más, es escalofriante lo poco que me sorprendió encontrarlo. Pero te das cuenta de que hace tiempo, puede que hace unas horas, este saco de carne y huesos era un ser vivo con pensamiento propio. Podía ser tu hermano, tu madre o un amigo. Te das cuenta de lo fuerte, pero también de lo frágil que es el ser humano. Que esta persona un día será olvidada, y dejará de existir, y que de todos los lugares tenía que morir, en este caso, en una despensa de vino, completamente sola y helada.

Estaría bien poder elegir la manera en la que vamos a morir, ¿verdad?

La joven yacía en el suelo, apoyada al pie de una de las estanterías. Alrededor, tres botellas de vino habían caido al suelo, dejando que los trocitos de cristal y líquido rojo se mezclasen con la sangre de la víctima. Su pelo corto y revuelto le daba un aire casi infantil e inocente. Definitivamente, su rostro me decía algo, pero no lograba dar con el nombre o identidad de la chica. Busqué el pulso, una respiración, algún signo de vida. Nada. Cual estatua de cristal, su piel casi gris constrastaba con la herida abierta que se podía apreciar en su hombro desnudo. Diría que fue hecha por una pistola, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro a ciencia cierta. Una mano reposaba en el suelo, mientras que la otra lo hacía en su pecho, cojiendo firmemente el cuello de su camisa arrugada, como si hubiese querido buscar su propia respiración antes de dar su último suspiro.

Sin perder más tiempo saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Reuniendo toda la paciencia que pude, e intentándo ignorar también el fuerte olor a podrido que se propagaba por toda mi casa, esperé al tercer 'bip', hasta que una voz ronca pero viva respondió:

"¡Detective Dick Gumshoe al habla, amigo!

-Soy Edgeworth.

-¡Ah, señor Edgeworth! ¿Ya ha vuelto del viaje? ¿Cómo...

-Ahora no, detective, le corté. Mande a un equipo de investigación y otro forense inmediatamente a mi lugar de residencia. Si no tiene la dirección, podrá encontrarla en la base de datos de la fiscalía. Usted y yo nos reuniremos en la puerta de mi despacho ahora mismo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Colgué sin esperar su respuesta y empecé a ir escaleras abajo apresuradamente.

Y _esto_ es lo que se llama empezar _mal_ la semana.

* * *

_¡Voila! ^^ Espero que os haya gustado. En este capítulo no aparece Franzi, pero aparecerá pronto, don't worry ;P_

_Franziska: Estúpida estúpida que solo sirve para decir estúpidas estupideces. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme Franzi?_

_Washimishu-chan: Eh...jejeje ^^""_


	2. ¿Dónde voy a pasar la noche?

_Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste :D Por cierto, pequeña paréntesis...¿alguien ha visto la peli de "Bajo la misma estrella"? Si habéis leído el libro hacedlo, es demasiado guay :"3 _

* * *

El Detective Gumshoe llegó cuando yo ya me encontraba en mi despacho. Era justo como me temía: estaba igual, incluso peor, que mi casa. Debería hacer una reclamación a la agencia de seguridad. Lo que me hacía pensar que seguramente las cámaras del pasillo habrán captado algo. Mandaré que revisen las grabaciones más tarde.

Tras explicarle lo sucedido, el detective dijo, con las manos en la cintura y una enorme sonrisa:

"¡No se preocupe, señor Edgeworth! Encontraremos al culpable cueste lo que cueste.

Reconozco que no soy especialmente sociable. No soy como Maya Fey o Phoenix Wright. Al haber perdido a mi familia siendo pequeño siempre he sabido valerme solo y a ser bastante cerrado. Pero eso no significa que me guste estar solo. No que no me guste de vez en cuando. Como todo el mundo, supongo. Pero no soy bueno diciendo lo que siento, no porque no quiera, es que no soy capaz. El caso es que saber que tengo gente en quien confiar es...reconfortante.

Quise darle las gracias, pero en vez de eso me di la vuelta. Miré mi reloj de bolsillo: las 23:34.

"Que precinten el lugar, detective. Llevaremos a cabo la investigación mañana a primera hora.

-Pero señor, ¿tiene usted donde pasar la noche? -preguntó él.

-Justamente, detective. Eso voy a averiguar" -dije mientras me dirijía a la salida.

Me despedí del detective y le convencí de que tenía donde pasar la noche. Aunque en realidad no estaba del todo seguro. Aun con todo, me propuso quedarme en su casa, pero decliné su oferta. Sabía que la oficial Byrde y él se habían mudado a un pequeño piso hace poco, y no quería interferir.

Además yo tenía mis propios planes. _Ella_ me dió esa llave junto con una dirección hace tantos años, pero yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me dijo que la utilizase en caso de emergencia.

Y esto era una, ¿no?

Una vez más, cojí el coche y me dirijí hacia el sur de la ciudad. Aun estando oscuro, la luna iluminaba agradablemente la noche. Tras media hora de conducción llegué a la larga pero estrecha calle. Era antigua pero acojedora. La mayoría de los comercios estaban cerrados, pero pude distinguir una cafetería, una floristería, una farmacia y un supermercado. Al menos mi piso estaba bien ambientado. Lo único que espero es que no sea muy ruidoso. Aparqué justo en frente de la puerta de entrada, donde el número 22 metálico relucía débilmente. Saqué del maletero una bolsa donde tenía lo necesario y me quedé parado en medio de la calle unos instantes. El edificio era pequeño comparado con el rascacielos donde vivía, pues este solo tenía cinco plantas, pero esto solo lo hacía más acojedor.

Gracias a la llave entré en el edificio. Lo primero que vi (muy a mi pesar) fue un gran ascensor, así que enseguida me puse a buscar las escaleras.

"¡Hola! -dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y vi una niña de apenas diez años. Sus ojos brillaban, y como todos los niños, tenía una cabeza tan grande que parecía que se le iba a caer de los hombros. Sus dos coletas se movían alegremente mientras me dirijía una sonrisa radiante, a la que le faltaban varios dientes. Su sudadera azul demasiado grande para ella solo la hacía parecer más inocente de lo que ya era.

-Tu eres nuevo, ¿no, señor arreglado? ¿Estás perdido?

Espera, ¿me había llamado "señor arreglado" ? ¿Eso era un cumplido? Definitivamente, los niños siempre serán un misterio para mí...

-Ejem...-me aclaré la garganta, incómodo.-Bueno, ahora iba hacía el segundo piso y...

-¡No me digas! Yo también vivo en el segundo piso. Vamos, señor arreglado, te llevaré hasta allí.

-No te molestes, puedo ir por mi cuenta, y no me llamo...

Pero antes de que pudiese decirle mi verdadero nombre, ella me tomó por la mano. Su mano era sorprendentemente pequeña y fría, y sus deditos rodearon mi mano, que estaba igual de fría. Aún perplejo por el contacto, la seguí escaleras arriba. No solía congeniar con niños, ya que no es que tenga lo que se dice una cara "amable". Supongo que soy más atractivo para las jóvenes científicas y las viejas vigilantes...

-¡Aquí está!- declaró, soltando mi mano- ¡Oh, mira, un grillo!

Y ya se fue corriendo hacia una ventana, donde el grillo reposaba tranquilamente sobre el borde de esta. No le di más importancia y me concentré en encontrar mi casa. La segunda planta tenía dos apartamentos. El mio era el de la derecha. Me dirijí hacia la puerta, y justo cuando iba a introducir la llave en la cerradura la puerta se abrió en grande, y una chica salió de ella. Pero como yo estaba bloqueando la salida, esta chocó con mi torso y calló hacia atrás. Por un momento, me regañé por lo ingénuo que había sido. ¡Claro que la casa ya estaba habitada! ¿Cómo iban a dejar una propiedad privada para mí en "caso de emergencia"? Normal que alguién viviese ya aquí. De hecho, observé con más detenimiento a la chica que se alojaba en "mi" casa. Alta y esbelta, su pelo azul y corto brillaba con la tenue luz del pasillo. Llevaba unas gordas gafas negras que hacían que sus ojos grises resaltasen más en su fina y pálida cara. Llevaba también una camiseta demasiado grande para ella, donde había inscritas unas letras japonesas de alguna serie de animación que no sabría reconocer. Su chándal naranja chillón también le iba un poco grande.

Si no hubiese pasado casi la mitad de mi vida con ella no la hubiese reconocido. Me quedé sin habla mientras esta se levantaba del suelo. Me dirijió una mirada de odio primero y después tuvo que reconocerme porque me miró casi con espanto.

Franziska...hermana mayor, ¿eres tú?

Pensé que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus órbitas cuando articuló a duras penas:

"¿¡M-miles Edgeworth?!"

* * *

_¡Ya está! Subiré el siguiente capítulo lo antes que pueda :) y muchas gracias ALicia por el review, es el primero que tengo :3 espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. _


	3. Bares y explicaciones

_Aquí el siguiente capi :) Hoy estaba realmente motivada así que no he tardado nada en poner el siguiente capítulo, pero no esperéis que sea así siempre ^^" Lo siento_

* * *

El tiempo se había congelado, y estábamos los dos atrapados en el hielo. Estaba irreconocible, pero era ella sin duda: la fiscal von Karma, Franziska, la prodigio. Como una ráfaga de viento, la niña que me había guiado hasta arriba fue corriendo hacía Franziska y se pegó a su pierna.

"¡Tita, tita!- la llamaba, agitando los brazos.- ¿No me digas que conoces a Señor Arreglado?

Ella seguía clavando sus gélidos ojos en mí. Creo que había pasado del estado "incrédula" al estado "erradicación del intruso". Doy gracias a Dios que sus ojos no pueden disparar rayos láser. No me gustaría ser la víctima de un caso de violencia doméstica.

-Miles Edgeworth -repitió, esta vez con un tono de impaciencia y de cansancio en su voz. Ella evidentemente sabía impornerse,incluso con el atuendo que llevaba, pero no me dejé impresionar y la miré con un aire autosuficiente- estoy esperando una explicación, que pueda a ser posible no ser estúpida, de por qué estás en la puerta de mi casa, invandiendo mi privacidad y haciéndome perder estúpidamente el tiempo. Y también por qué llevas una estúpida maleta y me miras con esos ojos de estúpido como buen estúpido que eres. Y que sepas que...

-Titaaa -gimió la pequeña, agarrando su chándal- Tengo sueño. ¿Podemos irnos ya a dormir?

Yo contuve el aliento, y durante unos instantes pareció que estaba dudando entre ocuparse de la niña o de mí. Me miró, luego a la niña, y de nuevo a mí. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. Finalmente, pareció olvidarse de mí. Cojió a la niña en brazos, la besó en la frente y la meció dulcemente.

-Puede que mi padre te abriese las puertas de nuestra casa y te alojase. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que yo no soy como mi padre -me espetó, amargura en su tono de voz.- Espérame aquí, estúpido.

Y sin más dio un portazo, dejándome clavado delante de su puerta, solo. Completamente agotado, dejé mi equipaje en el suelo y me senté al lado del marco de la puerta, la espalda pegada a la pared. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me masajeé la sien.

Por un lado, estaba agradecido de que, de todas las personas de la ciudad, fuese Franziska la que residía allí. Francamente, fue una coincidencia...interesante. Era alguien cercano a mí, a pesar de que últimamente no hablábamos tanto como antes, y nuestra relación se había enfriado considerablemente. Pero a saber qué loco podría haber estado en su lugar. Pero por otro lado, entiendo que a Franziska no le haga mucha gracia que tenga que hospedarme en su casa. Pero no tengo adonde ir ahora mismo, y después de todo tengo la llave de su apartamento, ¿no?

Unos diez minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y vi dos piernas largas y estilizadas con medias marrones. "Levántate, Miles Edgeworth." Sin preguntarme, cojió mi bolsa y la balanceó dentro de la casa. Quise protestar pero ella cerró la puerta, puso un dedo sobre mis labios y murmuró:

-Vamos, estúpido. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y yo mañana curro.

-Franziska, párate un segundo. ¿Adónde vamos?

-Hay un bar al final de la calle -dijo, sin ni siquiera mirarme. Empezó a bajar las escaleras- Allí podremos hablar. No quiero que molestemos a Marita.

Volví a pensar en Franziska, el beso que le había dado a la niña, Marita, hace unos instantes. Como la había mecido con cuidado en sus brazos. Como la había mirado, con amor, protectora. También noté que había evitado tomar el ascensor, lo que agradecí en silencio. Los de la fiscalía pueden reírse de ella, temerla o todo lo que les plazca. Ellos no la conocen. Ellos no saben que realmente Franziska es muy buena persona, que ella es más que latigazos y palabras bruscas. Pero eso es algo que ni creo que ella sepa de sí misma. Decidí seguirla en silencio y preguntarle más tarde sobre Marita. Sería una barbaridad pensar que es su hija, así que la interrogaré sobre eso después de contarle sobre mi "situación".

-Por cierto, -añadió según salíamos del edificio- espero que tengas de verdad una buena excusa. Sino, ya sabes lo que te espera -y agarró su látigo con fuerza, dispuesta a darme mi merecido en cualquier momento. Ni siquera me había percatado de que estaba ahí. Suspiré, intranquilo.

-Cálmate, Franziska. Te prometo que todo tiene su explicación -aseguré, conciliador.

Refunfuñó algo ininteligible para sí misma y siguió caminando calle abajo. La brisa fría de la noche acariciaba su cabello. En el silencio de la calle, lo único audible era el regular "click-clack" de sus tacones. Se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba una falda azul marino apretada y una camisa blanca ligeramente abierta. Ciertamente me sorprendió verla vestida así antes. Creía que su época "otaku" había quedado años atrás. Supongo que nunca conseguiré conocerla del todo, no como solía hacerlo en todo caso. Al acabar la calle giramos y un poco más abajo estaba el bar. "Piltree" se podía leer en el letrero brillante de la entrada. Era oscuro y había un gran bullicio de gente. Había gente bailando y la música de fondo estaba un poco alta para mi gusto. Seguí a Franziska hasta una mesa un poco retraída y ella se sentó enfrente mio. Cruzó las piernas y me miró, expectante.

-¿Y bien? -me soltó, impaciente.- Estoy esperando tu estúpida razón, estúpido.

Suspiré, de nuevo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había suspirado hoy. Me acomodé en la silla y la miré, dispuesto a que me escuchara.

-Hoy, cuando volví de la reunión en California, descubrí un cadáver de una joven en la despensa de mi apartamento. -Esperé a que dijese algo, pero ella permaneció en silencio- No solo eso, sino que mi casa, además de mi despacho, tienen los techos agujereados y todas mis estanterias y armarios han sido registrados y revueltos. Ha habido daños materiales, pero nada robado. Pero claro, eso no explica el por qué de mi visita. -Saqué de mi bolsillo la llave del apartamento de Franziska, bueno, de "mi" apartamento. Ella se tensó al verla.

-Miles Edgeworth, ¿cómo es posible que tengas las llaves de mi casa? ¿No habrás hecho una copia?

Cerré los ojos un instante y medité como debería decirlo. Hice una pausa antes de decir:

-Ella me dijo que la utilizase en caso de emergencia. Esta llave me la dió mamá antes de morir.

* * *

_Hasta ahi para el tercer capítulo :3 no olvidéis dejar un review con vuestra opinión, significa mucho para mí. ¡Besos!_


	4. Conociendo a mi familia

_¡Holis! Siento muchísimo la tardanza :( estuve super liada con el campamento y todo... en fin, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Aclaración: aquí Miles cuenta como hizo para obtener la llave y la dirección. Será un poco la infancia de Miles y Franziska, unos tres capítulos. Espero que no os aburran mucho ^^" ENJOY_!

* * *

Hacía apenas dos días que Miles había llegado a la mansión von Karma, aún desconocida para él. Llegó allí de madrugada, pero lo primero que hizo fue irse a dormir por culpa de la diferencia horaria. Su sueño fue agitado y desagradable. Al despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente. Su nueva habitación era grande y espaciosa, aunque un tanto vacía. A pesar de estar oscura, Miles pudo vislumbrar una figura entre las sombras.

"¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó inquieto, incorporándose.

-¡Ah! Perdona, ¿te desperté?- exclamó una voz femenina. Tenía un acento marcado, por lo que no era americana.- Espera, que abro las cortinas.

Se dirijió hacía la gran ventana y corrió las cortinas. La luz matinal iluminó inmediatamente la estancia. Miles entrecerró los ojos, aún sensible a la luz. La mujer se acercó a su cama. Tenía el pelo lacio de un instenso y singular color azul celeste. Las puntas acababan en delicados y pequeños tirabuzones. Aun con su rostro curtido y cansado, sus ojos brillantes y alegres le hacían parecer unos años más joven.

-Yo soy Karolina von Karma, la mujer de Manfred- se presentó.- ¡Encantada!

Ella le tendió la mano amistosamente, pero Miles la apretó, aún desconfiado.

-¿Cuántos días llevo durmiendo?- preguntó él, temiendo la reacción de su nuevo mentor.

-Unos dos días. No te preocupes, - añadió al ver la expresión de pánico en la cara de Miles- Manfred no ha dicho nada. Mientras yo esté aquí, no te hará nada malo, ja, ja, ja. Acostúmbrate a tu ritmo.

Miles suspiró, aliviado. "Lo único que faltaba es que me devolviesen ya a los Estados Unidos", pensó.

Notó que el acento de su anfitriona, con las eses muy marcadas, le daba un aire aristocrático pero al mismo tiempo humano que el fiscal Manfred von Karma carecía.

-Aquí te dejo tu ropa nueva. Por favor, baja en media hora al comedor, en la segunda planta. Tu cuarto de baño, - prosiguió, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida- es la siguiente puerta a tu izquierda.

Y con una sonrisa cerró la puerta tras de sí.

A su vez Miles se encaminó hacia su cuarto de baño que estaba, como dijo Karolina, en el cuarto contiguo. El agua, insoportablemente fría, empezó a correr. Miles había perdido a su padre hace dos semanas exactamente. Estaba en una gran mansión desconocida, perdido y solo. El país era desconocido, la lengua era desconocida, ¡incluso su nueva familia lo era! No se había encontrado al culpable...¿era esta la justicia en la que él había creído hasta ahora? Todo lo que había leído en los libros de abogados, ¿era mentira? Y su padre, ¿qué defendía realmente? ¿De qué sirve descubrir la "verdad", si esta no es justa? Con estos pensamientos oscuros, las lágrimas del joven se mezclaron con el jabón y el agua gélida.

Al salir de la ducha se vistió: un traje granate y zapatos negros. Un poco sofisticado para lo que llevaba normalmente, pero se vistió en silencio. Al acabar abrió la puerta, pero él no se esperaba que una niña pequeña estuviese apoyada en su puerta y cayese a sus pies. Ella levantó su mirada grisácea hacia Miles, y este la miró soprendido. La pequeña se levantó y se sacudio sus faldas, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-*¿Bist du Miles Edgeworth?- le preguntó en alemán.

-Ah, ja.– respondió, inseguro. Aunque él sabía dos o tres cosas del idioma, hizo bastante obvio que no lo hablaba. Ella le miró intensamente y después le agarró por la manga.

-*Komm!

Le guió por unos laberínticos pasillos. La mansión era realmente enorme, pero la niña parecía conocerla como la palma de su mano. A través de las ventanas se presentaba un bosque extenso y oscuro. Pero aquella mañana el sol brillaba agradablemente y ocultaba todos sus lúgubres secretos. La niña y el chico llegaron finalmente al comedor. Probablemente sea el triple de grande que mi cuarto, pensó Miles. Al final de la larguísima mesa estaban sentados Manfred von Karma y su mujer. Él miró a Miles, como escaneándole. Como si verificase si era el de verdad o un doble. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos más profundos. Era, simplemente, aterrador y paralizante. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener el contacto visual, Miles tuvo que bajar la mirada, intimidado. La niña se acercó diligentemente a la silla contigua a la de Karolina.

-*Gut, Franziska,- dijo él, monótono. Después, dirijiéndose a Miles- Buenos días, Junge. Veo que ya conoces a mi hija. Siéntate.

Miles pensó que Franziska no era nombre de niña pequeña, sino más bien de adulta. En realidad, todo en ella inspiraba madurez. Su postura y modales no eran propios de una niña de su edad. Pero sus ojitos redondos y azules delataban su inocencia. Él se sentó al lado de Manfred, enfrente de ella. El desayuno comenzó con un incómodo silencio.

-Háblanos de ti, Miles- dijó Karolina, rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Sabes hablar alemán?

Él negó con la cabeza, avergonzado. El fiscal von Karma emitió un chasquido de dientes, molesto.

-Tendrás que trabajar duro, Jungen.

-Aunque podrá ayudar a Franziska con su inglés, ¿verdad, querido?

Al oir su nombre, la pequeña genio levantó la cabeza, curiosa. Aún no sabía casi nada de inglés. Primero miró a su madre, y luego a Miles. No eran como los ojos de su padre, de eso él estaba seguro. Eran bonitos, era agradable sumergirse en ellos. Al encontrarse sus miradas, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Fue como si los dos quisiesen saber más del otro, solo basándose en los ojos, en el iris.

-¿Disculpe, pero...ella aprenderá inglés inmediatamente? -preguntó Miles, apartando ligeramente su mirada de la de ella.- Apenas debe saber alemán, solo es una niña...

-Pero _ese_ el el error común, Jungen. Ella no es cualquier niña, es MI niña. Lo que la generación futura conozca de los von Karma depende de ella. Será perfecta, en todos los sentidos. Te lo advierto, no voy a dejar que te entrometas en su camino.

-Eso nunca, señor -respondió él enseguida, arrepentido por haber sacado el tema. Madre e hija siguieron comiendo en silencio.

-Bueno, hoy es domingo, vuestro día libre. Puedes visitar la mansión, o lo que quieras. Mañana empezará tu educación -añadió Manfred con una sonrisa inquietante.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo, Miles? -preguntó su mujer- ¿Quieres que te enseñe la mansión?

El chico sacudió la cabeza y dijo que sabría apañárselas solo. El fiscal asintió, satisfecho. Seguidamente, este le dijo algo a su hija en alemán. Ella se levantó, casi como una autómata, hizo una reverencia y caminó hasta la salida, no sin antes dirijirle una mirada indescifrable a Miles.

* * *

_*¿Bist du Miles Edgeworth? : ¿Eres Miles Edgeworth?_

_Komm! : Ven_

_Gut: bien_

_Junge: joven_

_Sí, sé un poco de alemán. Pero muy muy poco ^^" espero que os haya gustado! Espero reviews y favs :3_

_(lo siento Alicia, tendrás que esperar un poquito para descubrir quien es la niña ;D)_


	5. El incidente del árbol

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, el grandioso encuentro de Franziska y Miles x) espero que os guste._

* * *

Poco después, Miles también se levantó de la mesa, dio las gracias por la comida y se retiró rápidamente, no sin sentir la mirada de von Karma taladrando su nuca. Para pasar la mañana, decidió explorar su nuevo "hogar". ¡Y vaya hogar! Enseguida se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la ayuda de Karolina. La mansión era aún más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Nada menos que cinco pisos, sin contar el sótano. Entre otras habitaciones descubrió una sala de música, una amplia biblioteca, tres estudios, sin tener en cuenta todas las habitaciones. En el primer piso había un gran salón con una pista de baile y un piano de cola. Sintió tentación por tocar, pero no sabía si estaría permitido, así que reprimió su deseo y siguió su visita.

El joven chico dejó para el final lo que pensaba que sería más impresionante: el jardín. Y no se equivocaba, este era digno de un cuento de hadas. En el centro había una gran fuente, rodeada por arbustos con formas rebuscadas. Caminos de piedra formaban senderos que se unían y se separaban de nuevo. Una gama de verdes dominaba, juntándose ocasionalmente con flores de tonos variados. En un rincón del espacio, un magnífico nogal se alzaba, ofreciendo una sombra. Miles se sentó al pie del árbol, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco y atrayendo sus rodillas hacia él. Intentó cerrar los ojos un instante, pero solo le venían a la mente imágenes de sus amigos, de su padre, de su vida en Estados Unidos. Por eso se limitó a suspirar y disfrutar de la tranquilidad y del silencio del jardín.

Hasta que oyó algo, o alguien...encima suyo.

"Pero, ¿qué..?

-¡Uaaaaaah!

Sin previo aviso, Franziska calló al suelo duro, justo delante de sus narices. Como una muñeca que cae de una estantería, Miles temió, con horror, que se hiciese pedazos. Era tan pequeña, parecía tan frágil. Afortunadamente, esto no pasó. En cambio, Franziska se quedó completamente inmovil durante unos instantes, tal vez esperando a que él dijese algo. Tal vez demasiado sorprendida de encontrarle allí. Pero después bajó la mirada, intentando retener las lágrimas. Miles notó que su vestido, hace unas horas inmaculado, estaba lleno de barro de la caída. Él se arrodilló a su lado, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, la pequeña le cojió por el cuello de su chaqueta. Para su sorpresa, ella consiguió decir, con pánico, unas palabras en inglés: "Ayuda. Ayuda. Papá...no. No."

Miles entendió perfectamente que si su mentor veía eso, ella no pasaría un momento agradable. Estaba seguro de que ese hombre le inspiraba tanto terror como a él. Franziska agarró su rodilla y gimió de dolor. Entonces el chico cojió con mucho cuidado a la pequeña y la subió a su espalda. "¿Dónde?" preguntó él. La niña pareció entender la pregunta, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue señalar una puerta trasera de la casa. Miles corrió todo lo rápido que pudo sin hacer daño a la niña.

Al entrar en la casa, le vino a la cabeza que cuando había estado explorando la casa, le había parecido ver una enfermería en el sótano. Enseguida se dió cuenta que es allí donde Franziska intentaba llevarle. Lo más difícil de todo esto era, obviamente, pasar desapercibido con una niña pequeña, sangrando y llena de barro en brazos.

-¿Fraulein von Karma?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Miles se giró para ver a una joven enfermera de apenas veinticinco años.

-¡Dana! Hilf uns!- exclamó la pequeña, secándose una lágrima que se le escapaba.

La joven asintió y les condujo por un pasillo oscuro. Así, llegaron a una salita con varias camillas y botiquines. Allí, Miles dejó a la pequeña. La enfermera, Dana, la desvistió y le trajó un nuevo vestido. También le desinfectó la herida de la rodilla y después se dirijió al chico.

-Muchas gracias por traerla de vuelta, señorito Edgeworth. A saber que habría pasado si el señor von Karma la hubiese encontrado así. Si me disculpáis, voy a volver a la cocina. Os aconsejo que subáis en cuanto podáis, las paredes tienen oídos... Espero volver a verle por aquí si necesita algo -se inclinó y después de marchó por la puerta.

El joven se sonronjó por haber sido llamado "señorito".

-Miles! Miles!

La pequeña le llamaba y le hacía gestos para que se acercase a su camilla. Él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Hablas...no alemán?-preguntó, esforzándose en pronunciar correctamente. Miles sacudió la cabeza. Ella suspiró y levantó la mirada, seria.

-Repite: *Ich bin Miles – ordenó la menor. Miles repitió, divertido por el empeño de la pequeña en enseñarle su idioma.- Ahora, repite: Ich bin deine kleinen Bruder.

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó Miles, confuso.

Franziska cerró los ojos muy fuerte, pensando en como traducirlo. Los abrió como platos y dijo, muy satisfecha:

-¡Tú eres mi hermano pequeño!

Miles rió, por primera vez en semanas. La pequeña le miró, decepcionada por ver que se reía de ella.

-No...yo, mayor -intentó explicar Miles. Él levantó en brazo para decirle que era más alto. Después, enseñó diez dedos- Yo tengo diez años. Soy más...

-*Nein, nein! -interrumpió ella- Tú eres mi pequeño. Hermano. ¡Sí!

Miles se rindió, y se dió cuenta de que era inútil discutir con ella.

-Vale, vale. -se aclaró la garganta, y dijo lentamente- Ich bin deine kleinen Bruder.

La menor cojió su mano tan fuerte que parecía que no la soltaría nunca más. Sonrió, y parecía que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¡Sí! Tú y yo hermanos.

Después de su "lección de alemán", Franziska llevó a su nuevo hermano pequeño a su cuarto. Este estaba relativamente cerca del suyo, ya que estaban en la misma planta. Tenía paredes color crema, y estaba repleta de estanterías con libros. En el techo, encima de su cama, había unas estrellas pegadas. Varios peluches reposaban sobre su almohada. Pero aparte, no había ningún jugete. Todo estaba meticulosamente ordenado. Cerca de la ventana había un pequeño teclado. Miles le preguntó que si tocaba, a lo que ella asintió, orgullosa. Al inspeccionar una de las paredes, pudo ver una multitud de artículos de periódico. En ellos reconoció a una persona familiar:

-Aquí- dijo él, señalando los artículos- ¿Karolina?

-Ja! Es mamá. Bonito. Pero...- intentó continuar, pero no sabía expresarse. En vez de eso, puso su mano sobre su corazón.- *Sie ist krank!

-...¿krank?-repitió Miles, frustrado por no poder comunicarse. Franziska también refunfuñó, queriendo decirle tantas cosas. Pero una voz grave e insensible les sobresaltó a los dos.

-¡Junge! Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El fiscal von Karma estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, claramente molesto. Miles evitó limpiamente el incidente del árbol y la enfermería, y explicó que Franziska le había llevado a su cuarto para enseñarle sus libros y peluches, y que había podido constatar que era una niña muy lista.

-Claro que lo es, Junge. Deja de obviar lo obvio, ¿quieres? Sal de aquí, acompáñame al salón, tengo que explicarte una serie de normas.

Miles tragó saliva. Su mentor parecía tan alto e inaccesible. Le siguió fuera del cuarto, no sin antes dirijirle una mirada de despedida a Franziska. Cuando caminó a su lado, Miles fue demasiado curioso, y preguntó a su mentor:

-¿Su mujer es fiscal, señor?

El mayor cerró los ojos, y Miles creyó sentir que suspiraba silenciosamente.

-Lo era hasta hace poco. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Miles sintió que no debería haber hablado, no quiso meter a Franziska en eso, y mintió diciendo que lo leyó en un periódico. Cosa que no era del todo mentira, después de todo.

-Mira -empezó su mentor, sin emoción, como si recitase su lista de la compra.- Está enferma. Su corazón ha sufrido mucho, y no vivirá muchos años más. No le hables nunca más del tema a Franziska, ni a Karolina. Ni a nadie. Te aconsejo que no te encariñes con ella, porque se irá pronto.

Ese día, Miles aprendió lo que significaba la expresión _"La curiosidad mató al gato",_ porque sabía que se encariñaría con su nueva "madre", a pesar de todo.

* * *

_¡Espero poder subir el siguiente lo antes que pueda! reviews plis :)_

_Ich bin Miles: yo soy Miles_

_Nein: no_

_Sie ist krank: está enferma_


	6. Canción fúnebre

_¡Siguiente capi! Estoy super feliz porque y ya tiene 200 visitas :D iunfwuuaeobfacno estoy super ilusionada. Espero poder seguir escribiendo todo lo que pueda. _

_Por cierto este capítulo, no sé si soy yo, pero es bastante deprimente. no? ^^" No es el tipo de cosas que me encanta escribir, pero enfin... ENJOY :)_

* * *

-¿Señor Edgeworth?

Franziska y Miles estaban sentados en un sofá en el salón, leyendo y charlando. A pesar de que habían pasado cinco años desde su llegada, él no se había acostumbrado aún a la incontable cantidad de sirvientes que trabajaban para la familia von Karma. Uno se encontraba en ese instante bajo el marco de la puerta, paciente.

-¿Si?

-Le llama la señora von Karma. Le espera en su habitación.

Miles miró de reojo a su hermana, pero esta bajó la mirada hacia su lectura, reservada. No habían tocado el tema, pero su madre llevaba semanas sin salir de la mansión. Ni siquiera salía de su cuarto, salvo en alguna comida ocasional. Si el día se presentaba agradable, paseaba por el jardín, los ojos perdidos y sin rumbo determinado. Comía menos que nunca, y su risa era cansada. Franziska no decía nunca nada, pero él sabía que lloraba por dentro. Que ella construía una barrera para prepararse a lo inevitable. Él quería cojerla en sus brazos, consolarla, que llorase a su lado. Pero a medida que crecía, la joven genio se volvía más dura, y maduraba más y más rápido, para gran contento de su padre y mentor. Miles sabía que sería difícil que ella se abriese a él.

Miles subió al tercer piso, los pies pesados como ladrillos. Llamó a la puerta de la ex-fiscal y se adentró en su habitación, antaño iluminada. En ese momento, el aire era pesado, lo único que iluminaba la estancia era la escasa luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. Karolina, sentada al lado de la ventana, miraba hacia un pequeño lago de su vasto jardín, donde unos patos nadaban. Pero al ver al adolescente, giró la cabeza y dijo:

-¡Miles! Gracias por venir. -Hizo una pausa y siguió.- Hace días que no salgo de aquí. ¿Qué tal está mi pequeña Frani? Me gustaría que ella no se preocupase por mí. Pero, aunque ella intente aparentar frialdad, es muy cariñosa y se preocupa por nosotros, ¿verdad?

Miles no podía estar más de acuerdo. Incontables veces sentía que Franziska ocultaba cosas, que no conseguía confiar en nadie, pero que las emociones yacían dentro de ella.

La mujer acarició el pelo del adolescente dulcemente. Él sonrió a su pesar, consciente de que esos instantes con ella no durarían mucho más. Tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no llorar ya que, aunque nunca la había llamado como tal, el adolescente siempre la había visto como una madre. Sabía que sería lo más cercano que tendría a una en su vida.

-Tú lo sabías.- Él la miró, sin comprender.- Desde el primer día, sabías que me estaba muriendo.

Miles bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Se había esforzado mucho, día tras día, en que no se notase, en no dejar que ninguna emoción se le escapase.

-Cuando nació Franziska, sabía que algo no iba bien. Pocos meses después dejé de ejercer como fiscal, no podía soportar toda la presión y la tensión. Como mi madre y mi tía, tengo problemas de corazón. Cosa de familia, supongo. -En ese momento, el chico no se dió cuenta de lo que implicaba eso, así que Karolina continuó.- Miles, no tenemos el mismo apellido, pero quiero que sepas que para mí, es un orgullo poder decir que eres parte de nuestra familia. Por eso quiero darte algo.

Karolina se acercó lentamente a un cajón, y sacó una llave. Esta brillaba débilmente. Una dirección estaba grabada en ella.

-Si alguna vez tienes algún problema, te sientes solo o perdido, ve a esta dirección. Pero solo en caso de emergencia, ¿vale? Ah, y no le digas nada a nadie sobre ella. Será nuestro secreto.

Miles asintió y cojió la llave, y sabía que la protegería desde ese día como si fuese un preciado tesoro. Una vez más, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por retener las lágrimas. Sabía que él tendría que secar las de otra persona, tarde o temprano. Al levantarse, Karolina le dió un beso en la frente y volvió a su silla enfrente de la ventana.

Al salir de la estancia, lo último que vió fue la sonrisa de su madre, la única madre que tendría, casi tan viva como la primera vez en que la vió.

Karolina von Karma murió dos días después, cuando su corazón dejó de latir, como si hubiese encontrado una buena razón para dejar de hacerlo. Miles pensó que no era posible, que no existía una razón. Nunca debería existir. El funeral fue corto, y poca gente atendió a la ceremonia. Miles no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo como dos personas tan opuestas, una tan bondadosa y otra tan inhumana, hubiesen podido cohabitar bajo el mismo techo. Se preguntó que extraña criatura había creado una combinación tan improbable y desdichada.

Al acabar, Miles y Franziska se dirijieron al salón y se sentaron en el sillín del piano de cola, mientras von Karma hablaba con los pocos invitados delante de la puerta de la casa. La pequeña fiscal dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano y suspiró.

-Franziska, -susurró Miles- sabes perfectamente que no soy tu padre. Él no está aquí. Puedes llorar, si es lo que deseas.

Esperó a que ella dijese algo, a que diese algún signo de confianza o, al contrario, de lejanía. Lo que fuese. Pero la pequeña seguía casi inerte, con los ojos cerrados, muy lejos de ahí. Miles suspiró y pensó unos instantes lo que iba a decir.

-No tienes que ser alguien más. Menos conmigo. No tienes que ser alguién que no quieres ser.

Silencio. Finalmente, él pensó que no diría nada aquel día. Pero, para su sorpresa, ella rió amargamente y se puso recta lentamente, mirando hacia delante.

-¿Ser alguien más? Ese es el problema, hermanito...

Colocó sus manos sobre las teclas con sumo cuidado, como si estas fuesen de cristal y sus dedos de plomo. Sus dedos empezaron a hundir las teclas blancas y negras. Su sonido se fue intensificando, cargando la tristeza, la desesperación y la pérdida en los melancólicos bemoles y fluídas armonías. Atónito, Miles vió como un par de gotas silenciosas caían sobre el dorso de las manos de la pianista.

-Ese es el problema, -repitió, intentando en vano que no le temblase la voz. Seguía tocando, como si hiciese un solo ser con el piano.- Yo no quiero ser quien soy. Ni tampoco quien pretendo ser. No quiero esto, Miles. No lo entiendes.

Pero él entendía. Ella no quería ser perfecta. Quería amigos, una madre y un padre que se quisiesen. Pero por encima de todo, no quería ser lo que no era: una adulta con apenas diez años. Quería su infancia perdida, ese pedazo de vida que faltaba y que era consciente que no recuperaría jamás.

La música cesó de repente porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Miles cojió a su hermanita en brazos. Puso su cabeza contra su pecho y, al fin, Franziska lloró. No sabían cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, escuchando sus sollozos ahogados. Por primera vez en su vida, Franziska von Karma dió rienda suelta a sus emociones.

-Hermanita, -dijo Miles, cuando se fue calmando- yo sigo aquí. Y créeme, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Voy a quedarme mucho tiempo más. El que necesites. No me voy a ir nunca de tu lado.

Miles sonrió al sentir que su hermana también lo hizo.

* * *

-Pero todos sabemos el final de esa historia, ¿verdad, Miles Edgeworth?

Franziska no había interrumpido en todo mi relato. La miré con tristeza y vergüenza al recordar que tuve que irme de Alemania tan solo cinco años después, y que ella no pudo seguir mi rítmo. Había roto mi promesa, no estuve a su lado.

-Así que mamá te dió la llave...-susurró para sí misma. Después se levantó y me miró, expectante.- Vamos, estúpido. Vamos a casa.

No podía estar más contento de escuchar eso.

* * *

_Vale, varias cosas:_

_1. tenéis que visitar las fanfics de _Lena Lawlipop_, están genial :) su fanfic, "los pedazos de mi vida rota", me inspiraron para hacer esta fanfic._

_2. A partir de aqui seguiré contando la historia desde el punto de vista de nuestro fiscal favorito, ya que la historia de su infancia de acabó. ¿Queréis alguna parte desde el punto de vista de Franziska?_

_3. review? fav? :3_


	7. Juego sucio

_Nuevo capii :D Muchas gracias por los reviews y favs, me hace muy feliz ^^ ENJOY!_

* * *

Cuando entramos en el apartamento, apenas se veía nada. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Franziska recojió mi bolsa del suelo y me la tiró bruscamente. Se quitó los tacones para evitar hacer demasiado ruido y la seguí a la habitación de invitados, mi habitación a partir de ese momento. Incrédulo, vi a la fiscal cerrar la puerta tras de sí misma y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Mi cama.

-Antes de que te acomodes y hagas lo que te venga en gana, voy a recordarte que te encuentras en mi casa -empezó, firme. Tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, como hacía a menudo en los juicios.- Y por eso voy a aclararte un par de cosas. Uno: no preguntes por la niña. No le hables de ella a nadie. Ella no existe, ¿entendiste? Es de vital importancia.

Le dirijí una mirada de sorpresa y decepción. Tengo que admitir que me moría de ganas por saber sobre la pequeña. Pero decidí que sería mejor si me lo contaba ella algún día, cuando volviese a confiar en mí. Así que permanecí en silencio y dejé que siguiese con sus "normas".

-Dos: nada de esto está pasando. Tú no estás aquí. Yo no vivo aquí. Miles Edgeworth, no puedes decir absolutamente nada.

En ese momento, la miré con preocupación. Parecía ansiosa, como si fuese culpable del terrible crimen de vivir en este apartamento.

-...Por favor, no preguntes. Solo...no. -le costaba encontrar sus palabras, algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrado. Me senté a su lado y, por un momento, todo era igual. Ella a mi lado, a una distancia a la que podía escuchar su respiración intranquila, su calor corporal. Como cuando yo era un simple adolescente y ella una niña de diez años. Pero sabíamos que ya no eramos niños, y ella se levantó inmediatamente.

-Tres -terminó, susurrando- no se entra en mi cuarto.

Con esto, salió de la habitación. Me tiré sobre la cama y caí enseguida en un sueño profundo. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en tan solo veinticuatro horas. Iba a necesitar una buena consulta con la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, me presenté en la cocina, aún agotado. Aunque era más adicto al té, me hacía falta una buena taza de café. Franziska estaba mirando por la ventana, como ensimismada. Los hombros relajados, la mirada perdida, parecía tranquila, la antítesis de la fiscal intimidante. La ocasión era demasiado tentadora. Me acerqué a ella por detrás, sigilosamente. Antes de que pudiese percibir mi presencia, le piqué en el costado, y ella se sobresaltó. Sonreí, en esto sí que no había cambiado. Tenía unas cosquillas tremendas en la tripa. Me miró de tal manera que parecía que me quería matar solo con la mirada. Di gracias que no tenía un cuchillo a mano.

-Miles Edgeworth, ¿es que el cerebro se te reblandece por la mañana, o es así de nacimiento? -me espetó, furia retenida evidente en su voz. Y por mucho que intentase retenerme, se me escapó una sonrisa arrogante.- Tienes suerte de que no tuviese mi látigo a mano, porque...

Aproveché su amenaza para coger una taza y colocarla bajo la máquina. El fuerte olor a café invadió la estancia.

-Bueno, creo que fui bastante explícita ayer – continuó ella al acabar con su amenaza.- Nadie debe saber nada. Te lo juro, Miles Edgeworth, si alguien se entera, yo...

Noté que le tembló ligeramente la voz a pesar de mirarme con determinación, así que puse una mano sobre su hombro.

-Cálmate Franziska, ¿quieres? No diré nada. Puedes estar tranquila.

No parecía del todo convencida. O sí. No estaba seguro. La prodigio apartó mi mano y desapareció en el pasillo. Tras diez minutos, yo había acabado mi café, y ella reapareció con su maletín en mano.

-Ya tienes las llaves de la casa, ¿verdad? -yo asentí y ella se giró hacia la salida.

-¡Franziska! -la llamé. Ella no se dió la vuelta, pero sabía que me escuchaba.- Gracias.

Pareció reflexionar unos instantes sobre lo que iba a decir, pero al final soltó:

-Ya sabes que no lo hago por tí, estúpido.

Y finalmente se fue, dejándome solo con mi pensamientos.

* * *

Llegué al despacho a las ocho y media. Los dos equipos forenses ya estaban allí, al igual que en mi apartamento, según me habían informado. Dentro me esperaba el detective, servicial como siempre.

-Buenos días, detective -saludé, profesional.- ¿Informe sobre el caso?

-Sí, señor -me tendió una carpeta mientras continuaba su informe.- Ahora mismo, un equipo está estudiando la escena del crimen. Me han informado que estaban particularmente interesados en la sangre alrededor de la víctima, que podría haberse mezclado con la del asesino. Por cierto, hemos identificado a la víctima. -Gumshoe me dió un papel con toda la información.

**Nombre: Lucy Gallagher, 27 años.**

**Hora de muerte: 23:42**

**Apuñalada dos veces (hombro y pierna izquierda) y disparada en el hombro derecho. Varios golpes y arañazos dan a pensar que tuvo un enfrentamiento con el agresor antes de fallecer.**

Por un momento, me dieron ganas de abofetearme por mi estupidez. Lucy Gallagher vivía justo encima de mí. Era una jovencita muy trabajadora y fuerte que me había prestado su ayuda años atrás cuando me instalé en mi apartamento. De ahí me sonaba su cara cuando la vi, los ojos cerrados y el pelo machado de sangre, en mi despensa.

¿Ni siquiera has llegado a los treinta y cinco y ya tienes Alzheimer? Bien, Miles. Bien.

-Me gustaría saber qué hacía ella en mi apartamento, como consiguió entrar. ¿Qué más sabemos sobre ella? ¿Familia, trabajo?

Pero el detective no tenía respuestas a mis preguntas. Me explicó que esa mujer era un completo misterio, no aparecía en los registros civiles. ¿Utilizaba un nombre falso, quizás? Pero si lo hacía, ¿con qué motivo? Mientras le daba vueltas a estas preguntas ordené que se examinasen las grabaciones de las cámaras del pasillo y que se me informase con todo lo imprescindible para el caso junto con las cintas.

Tras una charla con el equipo forense, me dirijí a mi casa. Tal y como me había dicho Gumshoe, los equipos ya se encontraban allí. Me confirmaron que se estaban examinando las muestras de sangre. Decidí bajar a la despensa para comprobar el lugar yo mismo. Pero lo único que quedaba era un suelo lleno de sangre seca, ya que el equipo se había encargado de llevarse a la víctima para examinación. Durante unos instantes, observé la escena sin encontrar nada relevante o fuera de lo normal. Nada, hasta que me llamaron desde mi cocina. Salí de la despensa, y según llegué a la cocina, me quedé paralizado.

¿Cuántas veces había encontrado un nombre escrito con sangre cerca de la escena del crimen?¿Cuántas veces los fiscales creemos que tenemos el caso ganado por culpa de este tipo de pruebas? Solo que esta vez, me estremecí como nunca al leer el nombre escrito.

Sobre la pared de mi cocina, las letras rojas e irregulares contrastaban con mi antes inmaculada pared blanca. Se podía leer: TE AMO KAROLINA

* * *

Antes de dejar mi piso, cogí todo lo necesario para mi estancia en casa de Franziska. Como ya dije, no habían robado nada, así que no fue difícil encontrar todo lo que buscaba. No hablaré de todo el papeleo que tuve que hacer en las fiscalías durante el día: denuncias, firmar toneladas de papeles y, por supuesto, confirmar que iba a tomar este caso.

Admito que cuando leí las grandes letras sangrientas, la imagen de la ex-fiscal fue lo primero que se me pasó por la mente. Pero como fiscal, mi trabajo es dudar, recorrer todas las posibilidades. Karolina no era un nombre tan raro. ¿Puede que fuese el nombre del asesino? ¿Un farol?

Aunque no era algo privado que había vivido varios años bajo la protección de Karolina von Karma. Puede que el asesino lo supiese. Y si ese fuese el caso, ¿quería enviarme una señal, un mensaje? Estaba desafiándome. Ver si era capaz de encontrarle. Estaba jugando al escondite conmigo.

Espero que sepa que soy muy mal perdedor.

* * *

_El siguiente capítulo lo contaré seguramente desde el punto de vista de Franzi :3 me hace ilu cambiar de narrador. _

_see you, minna ^^_

_ Alicia: sii también leí esa fanfic, está super entretenida :) _


	8. Confesiones

_Otro capi, esta vez más largo :D Pero tiene explicación, esto se suponía que iba a ser un One-shot aparte. Pero finalmente me dije que encajaría bien aquí, además tenía demasiadas ganas de escribirlo. Espero que os guste ^^ Muchas gracias a todos mis reviewers, me animáis mucho a seguir. Y de nada a Ilet Moratar, que me mencionó en su fanfic "Let me in", que tenéis que leer que está genial :) ENJOYENJOYENJOY :D_

* * *

P.O.V Franziska:

Ya hacía una semana que Miles Edgeworth vivía en mi casa. Lo pensaba y me parecía increíble. Impensable. Estúpido. Aún me preguntaba como había consentido a todo eso. A penas nos dirijíamos la palabra, y ahora le veía merodeando a altas horas de la noche en pijama.

En pijama del Samurái de Acero, nada más y nada menos. Solo diré que no tengo comentarios.

A pesar de todo, tenía que reconocer que sentía casi pena por mi hermanito. Casi. Se notaba que el caso del asesinato en su casa le afectaba más de lo normal. Insomnios, trasnochaba, y cuando se traía sus papeles a casa, no salía de su cuarto. Estaba irritable y a veces antipático si sacaba el tema. Y estaba tan concentrado en el caso que casi había dejado de ser tan sumamente arrogante. Casi. Aunque durante estos cinco días, había entablado amistad con Marita, lo que me relajaba un poco. Los dos reían juntos, incluso una vez les vi jugando a las cartas. Ella necesitaba amigos, conocer a gente. Sabía que no podría ocultarla mucho tiempo más. Y cuando me descubriesen…no sabía que iba a ser de mí. Pero era inútil tener miedo. El futuro llegaría lo suficientemente rápido.

Sin embargo, Miles estaba raro desde ayer. Parecía que algo iba mal con el caso, que algo le perturbaba. Él ocultaba algo. Podía engañar al mundo, pero a su hermana, no. Deseaba que me lo contase, que pudiésemos hablar como antes. Pero, por supuesto, yo no iba a confesar eso. No en voz alta, al menos.

Hablando de confesiones, estaba lista para hacerle la mía. Desde que había llegado, había querido decírselo, pero nunca había encontrado el momento adecuado. Miré con resignación el calendario que colgaba del muro, al lado de mi cama. Ya era hora, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Tenía que decirle como me sentía, lo que quería de él, de nosotros, por mucho que me costase. Era viernes por la tarde, sabía que Miles libraba los domingos. Así, si la noticia le chocaba demasiado, tendría todo el día para recuperarse, para pensar en ello. Esperaba que esto no cambiase nuestra amistad, si podía aún llamarse así…

P.O.V Miles:

Sentado en el escritorio de mi cuarto, intentaba concentrarme todo lo que podía en el caso. Pero simplemente no podía. Lo que había descubierto durante la semana, lo que podía pasar, lo que iba a pasar, era más personal e inquietante de lo que yo pensaba. Había pensado en decírselo a Franziska. Tenía derecho a saberlo. Quien sabe, puede que quisiese participar en la investigación y todo. Pero quería estar seguro antes de implicarla en el caso.

Me disponía a levantarme cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. Esperaba que fuese Marita, para que le leyese algún cuento o para hablar del último capítulo del Samurái de Acero. Realmente me llevaba bien con la pequeña, y a veces me recordaba a Franziska a su edad. Pero sabía que había algo raro con ella. Nunca salía de casa, y cuando nos íbamos a trabajar, ella se quedaba en casa, sola, como si tuviese la edad de cuidarse sola y vivir por su cuenta. En eso también me recordaba a Franziska. Pero, tal y como le prometí, no hice ningún comentario. Aunque no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la que ella tendría que quedarse con una niña que no era claramente de su familia, en secreto y sin dejarla salir a la calle.

Pero, contrariamente a lo que pensaba, era mi hermanita la que se encontraba bajo el marco de mi puerta. Y me miraba de manera…tímida.

Franziska von Karma, la prodigio, me miraba tímidamente. Definitivamente, algo no iba bien.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Yo asentí y ella se sentó rápidamente cerca de mí. Ella miraba hacía abajo, y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas, como si fuese a decir algo muy vergonzoso. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Miles Edgeworth, nos conocemos desde hace años. No solo fuiste mi primer amigo, fuiste mi hermano. Eres mi hermano. Y quiero que estés conmigo.

Levantó los ojos, culpable. Esto no estaba pasando. ¡¿Ella se estaba confesando?! Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Era verdad que a veces, en algunas ocasiones, la veía como algo más que una hermana. Pero nunca llegué a decírselo. Sabía que ella no me veía así. O eso creía.

-Franziska, yo no sé que decir-empecé, nervioso.- No creo que esté listo para…

-No, Miles –me cortó, poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros, llamándome por mi nombre de pila por primera vez en mucho tiempo.-Déjame terminar. Yo no puedo guardarme esto para mí mucho más tiempo. Vivimos juntos, por el amor de Dios. Escúchame, ¿vale?

Yo asentí, nervioso. Había soñado durante mucho tiempo con este momento, lo que diría ella, lo que diría yo, las infinitas posibilidades de conversaciones que podríamos tener. Y finalmente ella daba el paso.

-Yo…yo…¡quiero que me acompañes este domingo al Samurái de Acero Weekend!

Estar con ella. En el Samurai de Acero Weekend.

¿¡Qué!?

-Voy a explicarme, Miles Edgeworth –continuó ella, levantándose. Caminaba por la habitación dando vueltas, como si estuviese explicando un razonamiento extremadamente complicado. – Seguramente no lo sepas, pero soy fan de la serie. Y todos los años organizan este evento, y todos los años me quedo con ganas de ir. Te preguntarás qué es lo que me impide ir. Además de que suelo estar liada en esta época del año, no quiero que nadie me reconozca. ¿Franziska von Karma, fan incondicional del Samurái de Acero? Ya me imagino los titulares de los periódicos de todo el mundo aprovechándose de mi humillación, Miles Edgeworth. Pero yo sé que te gusta la serie. Y, si vamos juntos... – y dejó la frase sin acabar, con una sonrisa suficiente y calculadora.

En ese momento,todo era tan surrealista que no sabía si reír o llorar. Intenté sobreponerme de mi sorpresa lo más rápido posible y articular algo mínimamente coherente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo ya he ido varias veces, y no tienes nada que temer, Franziska. Allí no suele haber nadie relacionado con el mundo fiscal, ni nada del estilo. Nadie te reconocerá.

-¿De verdad? Miles Edgeworth, ¿me llevarás?

Al verla sonreír genuínamente, yo también lo hice. Quería hacerla sonreír así más a menudo. Me concentré en su boca, en sus ojos risueños, para hacer una foto mental que no se borrase jamás.

* * *

El día x, me encontraba en la puerta del gran recinto. Enormes carteles cubrían la entrada. "¡El Samurái de Acero Weekend, la mayor expo de la exitosa serie que causa furor en todo el mundo!" "Si vienes disfrazado, llévate la figura del Magistrado Malvado". Impaciente, esperaba la llegada de mi hermanita. Me dijo que ese día tenía que pasar por la fiscalía y que no la esperase en casa, que nos encontraríamos en la puerta. Pero hacía media hora que teníamos que haber entrado, y Franziska no era el tipo de persona que llegaba tarde a sus citas. Por un momento, pensé que me había gastado una broma muy pesada, y me sentí estúpido, tan estúpido, ahí plantado delante de la entrada, solo.

-Miles Edgeworth –susurró alguien detrás de mí. Me giré, solo para encontrarme con la Princesa Rosa. Realmente, era el cosplay más trabajado que había visto en años. Recordé con horror como la última vez que vi a alguien con ese traje era la señora Oldbag la que se encontraba bajo la máscara. Pero esta vez, solo conocía a una posible Princesa Rosa que me llamase por mi nombre completo.

-Ya era hora, ya creí que no venías, Franziska –la saludé, aliviado.

-Estúpido, baja la voz. ¡No quiero que nadie me reconozca! –dijo, su voz prácticamente irreconocible tras su máscara.- Bueno, vamos.

Caminamos hacía el gigante umbral, las entradas en mano. Noté que ella estaba eufórica, a pesar de llevar la máscara, a pesar de querer esconderlo. Podías engañar al mundo, hermanita, pero a mí, no.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que digan los demás sobre tí? –pregunté de repente.

-¿Por qué haces preguntas tan estúpidamente estúpidas? –hizó una pausa y siguió –Mi apellido, Miles Edgeworth. Puede que mi padre ya no esté, pero sigo siendo una von Karma. Siempre lo seré. Tengo que ser perfecta, mi padre lo quería así. Y mi madre también.

En eso discrepaba, pero no quise tocar más el tema.

-Puedes ser mi otaku perfecta –dije para mí mismo según entrabamos. Franziska ya no escuchaba. Miraba por todas partes, como un recién nacido que sale a la calle por primera vez, como hechizada de lo extraño y único que era todo. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, mi hermanita saltaba de un lado al otro, de puesto en puesto. Yo intentaba seguirla como podía, pero rápidamente la perdí entre la multitud. Nervioso, giré la cabeza hacia todas las direcciones, en vano. Fue como si se hubiese evaporado.

En ese momento, me entró una especie de paranoia. Como un miedo terrible e irrefrenable, una fobia. No quería dejarla sola. Volver a perderla. Me puse a correr por el recinto, alerta, casi con frenesí. Tras quince minutos de angustia, vi de reojo una armadura rosa. Corrí como si mi vida dependiese de ello y cogí a mi Princesa Rosa de la mano y la puse aparte.

-Franziska, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Estaba preocupado, tonta!

Y no sé que me pasó en ese preciso instante, pero la abracé. Hacía casi diez años que no lo hacía, y no quería soltarla nunca más. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, testigo de ese instante. Pero mi princesa se aparto un poco, aún en mis brazos.

-Miles…me da miedo preguntar…

Mi princesa se quitó la máscara. Era…era…

Phoenix Wright.

-Pues preguntaré yo. Miles Edgeworth. Qué. Estás. Haciendo.-dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Franziska se encontraba a mis espaldas, entre horrorizada, asqueada y sorprendida. Yo, abrazado a Phoenix Wright. En ese momento, deseaba que todo no fuese más que una terrible y cruel pesadilla.

* * *

-Nunca me habías dicho que estabas en ese "bando", Miles Edgeworth. Y yo que pensaba que habías tenido novias cuando vivíamos en Alemania…

Yo suspiré, derrotado.

Os evitaré los dolorosos detalles de cómo Pearl y Maya Fey nos vieron también, de las explicaciones que tuve que dar, y de cómo tuve que invitar a todos a una hamburguesa. Solo diré que ese día perdí un cachito de mi dignidad, la confianza de Pearl Fey y mi paga semanal.

* * *

_bwajajaja. Como me gusta hacer sufrir a Miles. Es tan gratificante XD_

_Alicia: jajaja no te preocupes yo también tengo ataques de Alzheimer ocasionales XD y me temo que vas a tener que esperar un poquito hasta que conozcas toda la historia de Marita. Sorry :(_


	9. Contacto

_Holaa :D me retrasé un poco en poner este capi, lo siento T^T Estuve escribiendo ideas para mi nueva historia y se me fue un poco la pinza... ^^"" Además, el lunes me voy a...¡Amsterdam! ^^ Así que no podré conectarme esa semana. PERO voy a escribir mucho mucho, así que cuando vuelva tendréis que sufrir mi ira XD bwajaja. ENJOY :D_

* * *

Franziska P.O.V:

Había sido otro día agotador en la fiscalía. Al final tuve un juicio de última hora, que resultó en un veredicto de culpabilidad, naturalmente. Cuando entré en casa, Marita me esperaba cerca de la puerta, como siempre.

-¡Hola, Tita! –me sonrió, agarró mi pierna cariñosamente.

-¿Qué tal, Marita? –pregunté, sabiendo que no mucho podía pasarle dentro de la casa. Acaricié su pelo despeinado pero extrañamente suave. Me sorprendió ver que Miles no estaba aún en casa, a pesar de ser tarde.

-¿Me haces una trenza, Tita?

Aún recordaba el primer día que vino a mi casa y como, para tranquilizarla, le toqué el pelo hasta quedarse dormida. Me cogió de la mano y me hizo sentarme en el sofá. Hundí mis dedos en su melena castaña.

-¿Por qué no está Tito en casa? –soltó ella de repente. Quise reír cuando se refirió a mi hermanito como Tito. Pensé en él, que trabajaba incansablemente en el caso.

-Pues es que Miles está muy ocupado y está trabajando muy duro. Es fiscal como yo, ¿sabías? Se dedica a descubrir a la gente mala.

-Y…y…¿estáis enamorados? –tartamudeó, claramente avergonzada. Yo abrí los ojos como nunca, horrorizada ante tal pensamiento .–Es que parecéis como un papá y una mamá, y yo soy como un perrito que os espera en casa. Os queréis mucho, ¿a que sí?

Primero sentí pena de que ella se viese como un simple animal de compañía, cuando para mí ella era mucho más que eso. Pero después no pude detener mi inoportuna imaginación. Por un momento, me imaginé a mí, en un traje blanco y sedoso, caminando hacia el altar, y un apuesto Miles en traje negro esperándome, sonriendo. Sacudí la cabeza inmediatamente, sonrojada y avergonzada. Madre mía, ¿cómo esta niña podía sacarme todos mis colores? Afortunadamente, no pude visualizar mucho más, porque mi teléfono estaba sonando. Me levanté rápidamente y lo cogí, solo para oír una voz demasiado familiar:  
-¿Franziska? Soy Miles. –aunque sonaba calmado, como siempre, sabía que pasaba algo. Su manera de hablar a penas vocalizando no era propia de él.- Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Hm, depende, Miles Edgeworth. Últimamente solo me quieres para pedirme favores. ¿Me estás utilizando?

-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? –casi podía sentir como entornaba los ojos al decirlo. –Necesito tu ayuda, ahora. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Estuve muy tentada de decirle que no. ¿Quién se creía que era? Soy Franziska von Karma, y nadie me manipula. Y ya era tarde, no me apetecía dejar a Marita demasiado sola por la noche. Pero, por otra parte, él me había acompañado a la expo ayer. Y de hecho, seguramente había pasado el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. Y no podía decir que los von Karmas iban por ahí dejando cuentas pendientes. Así que hice un gran esfuerzo y articulé un a penas audible "sí".

-Bien, gracias. Necesito que me acompañes a la sede de la Interpol. Tengo que hacer unas búsquedas muy urgentes e importantes. Y no tengo tiempo para pedir un permiso para entrar. Ya sabes lo lentos que pueden llegar a ser.

Lo sabía bien. Además, yo tenía la tarjeta para entrar y poder revisar todos los archivos.

-Vale. Nos vemos allí en media hora. Más te vale no llegar tarde, Miles Edgeworth.

Colgué sin esperar su respuesta. Era consciente de que, a pesar de que quedaban solo unas horas para que acabase el día, la noche solo acababa de empezar.

* * *

Miles P.O.V:

Cuando llegué a la sede, Franziska estaba allí, escrutándome. Al acercarme a ella, puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, haciéndome comprender que debía ser extremadamente silencioso. Estaba seguro de que las horas de visita habían acabado. Abrió la puerta y todo estaba desierto. No había ningún agente ni detective. Pasamos la seguridad sin problemas, pero en cuanto llegamos a la sala central, Franziska puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Miles, hay algo que no te he mencionado. Los archivos están en el último piso, y…

Pero ella no acabó la frase. Delante de nosotros había un gran ascensor de cristal, y al levantar la cabeza, pude ver que había una infinidad de pisos, y no se podía ver el final del edificio.

-Supongo…que no hay escaleras.

-Supones bien, Miles Edgeworth. ¿Puedes seguir?

Yo asentí. No estaba dispuesto a acobardarme. Tenía que descubrir la verdad, era mi deber como fiscal. Si no investigaba inmediatamente, la verdad podía escaparse para siempre. Hacía casi veinte años que no subía en un ascensor, y ya era hora de superar mi miedo. No podía pasar nada malo, ¿no? Seguí a mi hermanita hasta la puerta transparente y esperé, ansioso, a que la cabina llegase a nuestra planta. Al abrirse las puertas, estas emitieron un chillido desagradable que me hizo estremecer. Al adentrarme, apreté los puños para no temblar. Pegué mi espalda a la pared y cogí con fuerza la barra de metal. Me repetí una y otra vez que no mirase abajo, ya que el suelo del ascensor también era de cristal y se podía ver perfectamente lo sumamente alto que estábamos. Ni siquiera podía ver a Franziska, que seguramente estaba disfrutando del "espectáculo". Cada piso que subíamos, el ascensor emitía un pitido corto y estridente. 10…pip. 13…pip. 18.…

Pero al llegar al decimonoveno piso, no hubo ningún pitido. Solo el ascensor, parándose en seco. Y después, todo empezó a temblar, el mundo parecía ser preso de un inmenso terremoto. Completamente aterrado, me puse a dar vueltas, y golpeé rabioso las paredes. Todo volvía a pasar en mi mente: la falta de oxígeno, mi padre cayendo al suelo, la pelea, los temblores, el olor a sangre. Las paredes se acercaban poco a poco, y el ascensor se hacía más y más estrecho. Intenté calmarme, pero la lógica no tuvo lugar. Agarré mi cabeza con mis dos manos y respiré agitadamente, mis sentidos completamente nublados.

* * *

Franziska P.O.V:

En cuanto subimos en el ascensor, no pude evitar preocuparme por Miles. Intentaba estar calmado, pero sabía que esto podía convertirse en su peor pesadilla. Me maldije por mi ineficiencia, tuve que haber pensado en ello antes. Vi con tristeza como se aferraba a la barra de metal, y como respiraba pesadamente. Pero lo peor fue cuando nuestra eterna subida se detuvo. El ascensor tembló, y después se quedó completamente inmóvil. Saqué enseguida mi móvil y llamé a emergencias. Oí que Miles empezaba a emitir ruidos guturales y recorría el ascensor en largo y ancho, como un animal atrapado y asustado. "Emergencias, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?" Expliqué lo más rápido que pude nuestra situación, y me aseguraron de que estarían allí en cuestión de minutos.

Miles empezó a golpear las paredes con rabia, y todo volvió a temblar. En un paso estuve a su lado y agarré sus hombros, que se convulsionaban con violencia. Parecía que quería llorar, pero algo se lo impedía. Contenía toda su debilidad en él. Se giró hasta que estuvimos cara a cara, y pude ver toda su desesperación y miedo en su mirada. Puse con fuerza mis manos en sus mejillas y hice que me mirase, sus iris grises tan profundos como los recordaba. Nuestros rostros estaban tan juntos que podía sentir su aliento, y nuestras frentes estaban pegadas. Ignoré la cercanía a la que no estaba acostumbrada y luché contra el sonrojo que quería mostrarse.

-Miles, escúchame. ¿Vale? Escúchame. Vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo. Estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas? –en ese momento abrió los ojos como platos, como si al fin se diese cuenta de mi presencia. –Soy Franziska von Karma. Soy perfecta. Me…importas, demasiado. Demasiado para dejarte morir aquí.

Las luces del ascensor se apagaron de repente, y me tensé inmediatamente. La oscuridad nos envolvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No tenía defectos, claro, pero si algo me perturbaba era la oscuridad. Era todo tan inseguro, no sabes que puede venir, no puedes prever los peligros que acechan. Intenté buscar una manera de hacer una luz, cuando sentí unos labios sobre los míos. Demasiado sorprendida para responder al contacto, Miles mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, y rodeó mi cintura. No era agresivo, sino más bien desesperado y dulce. Al fin me acostumbré al tacto de sus labios suaves sobre los míos, y respondí, acariciando su pelo y despeinándole. En ese momento, sentí que faltaba espacio, aún más que antes. La temperatura subía peligrosamente rápido, y no estaba completamente segura de por qué reaccionaba de esa manera. Era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de contacto, y mi cuerpo se sentía extrañamente débil pero también nuevo y liberado. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, y tuve el repentino deseo de quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa. Pero a penas agarré el cuello de su molesta chaqueta, la luz volvió. Me detuve, solo para abrir los ojos y encontrar la mirada culpable de Miles.

* * *

_Bwajaja realmente me encanta hacerle sufrir XD pobrecito, a veces me da pena y todo XD Y lo siento si esta última parte es un poco antinatural, es que es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de cosas. En fin, me entendéis ·3· *verguenzaverguenzaverguenza* Lo que hago por vosotros..._

_NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA :D espero muchos reviews ;) _


	10. Confusión y esperanzas

_I'm back :D estoy deseando escribir todo lo que tengo pensado, en una semana se te pueden ocurrir muchas cosas ^^" Enjoy :)_

* * *

Franziska P.O.V:

Realmente había sido una noche peculiar. Tras haber vuelto la luz, los de emergencias hicieron bajar el ascensor. Estúpidos. Sí que habían tardado. Miles y yo nos separamos inmediatamente pero, extrañamente, esto me molestó. No quería separarme del todo, pero ni siquiera nos miramos. Aunque no cabía duda de que había sido un alivio para él salir al fin de ese diminuto e insoportable ascensor.

Finalmente no pudimos acceder a los archivos que era después de todo nuestro principal objetivo. Decidí que iría a la mañana siguiente a primera hora a buscarlos. No porque me importase, obviamente. Solo que no quería dejar un trabajo a medio hacer. Eso. Una vez los dos otra vez en casa no nos dirigimos la palabra ni una sola vez. Me había quedado sin habla, por mucho que me costase admitirlo. Se encerró en su cuarto y dió un portazo con rabia, cosa que también hacía cuando era pequeño. Entendía que se sintiese impotente, pero, ¿por qué el estúpido la tomaba conmigo?

Recuerdo como una vez, cuando vivíamos en Alemania, Miles sacó una nota baja en un examen. Por supuesto mi padre podría haber escrito un libro con su monólogo de la incompetencia de mi hermanito. Os evitaré los detalles, pero la obra podría haberse llamado perfectamente "Razones por las que tu padre está feliz de haber muerto y así no tener que verte". Al acabar, mi padre se fue, dejándonos a él y a mí solos. Pero en vez de decirme nada, mi hermanito subió a su cuarto y se encerró toda la tarde, seguramente dando golpes en su almohada y ahogando sus gritos, intentando enterrar sus emociones descontroladas. Era solo por la noche, cuando Papá ya estaba bien dormido, que me colaba de puntillas en su cuarto. Nos sentábamos en el bordillo de la ventana y tras unos minutos de silencio, conseguía que llorase. Muy bajito, claro, casi como si él no quisiese que me diese cuenta. Él apretaba mi mano. Yo acariciaba su pelo. Tal vez éramos adultos en cuerpos de niños. Tal vez. Pero, tal vez, éramos humanos también.

Por un momento, pensé en hacerlo otra vez. Pero no estaba segura de que quisiese llorar conmigo delante, y menos después de lo que había pasado en el ascensor. Ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de como había pasado tal estúpidez. Un momento estaba temblando y golpeando las paredes, y de repente...

Argh.

No estaba acostumbrada a tanta confusión cuando a estos temas se refería. Y con "estos temas" me refiero al tema de que tu hermano adoptivo que insultas durante todo el día te bese descontroladamente en un ascensor a oscuras así sin más y que, aún peor, te gustase.

Mucho.

Así que en vez de mirar en la habitación de Miles, miré en la habitación contigua. Marita estaba dormida, abrazando su almohada. Me tranquilizaba pensar que de momento nadie sospechaba nada y que estaba a salvo. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme por centésima vez cuánto tiempo podría mantenerla aquí, escondida de todo. Pero, evidentemente, no tenía respuesta para eso, por lo que lo dejé de lado. Fuí a mi cuarto y me recoste en mi cama, buscando el calor entre las sábanas, lista para reflexionar. Reflexionar sobre algo que, muy a mi pesar, solo yo podía responder. Sobre algo que me perseguía durante años. ¿Qué sentía por Miles Edgeworth?

(Que, tenía que añadir, estaba en la habitación de en frente en pijama del Samurái de Acero.)

Cuando llegó a mi casa por primera vez, no era más que un extraterrestre que hablaba un idioma indescifrable, y que venía a invadir mi monótona existencia. A ocupar un cuarto, un sitio en la mesa, en el coche, en los marcos de fotos familiares. Después fue, en cierto modo, un "salvador" para mí. Hasta unos meses después de su llegada, no me di cuenta de lo miserable que era en ciertos aspectos. Miles me enseñó cosas increíbles, impensables: dibujos animados, libros con ilustraciones, canciones. Me contó que la infancia "normal" para un niño no era así. Ellos jugaban con juguetes, iban de vacaciones y al colegio. Me abrió los ojos. Años más tarde, cuando los dos estudiábamos la carrera, él era indudablemente mi rival. Pero él siempre iba un paso por delante de mí. Cualquier cosa que yo hiciese, él la hacía mejor. Me abrumaba su calma, su lógica implacable, su manera de resolver el más difícil de los casos. Y esa rivalidad se conviertió en admiración. ¡Y yo también quería que él me admirase de la manera que yo lo hacía!

Realmente, esa noche di mil y una vueltas en mi cama. Me dormí a altas horas de la noche, incapaz de determinar si lo que sentía era admiración o algo más...

* * *

Miles P.O.V:

Hacía más de una semana que trabajaba en este caso y, francamente, empezaba a exasperarme. La víctima, Lucy Gallagher, presentaba muestras de forcejeo, por lo que había peleado con el asesino. No solo eso, sino que la víctima no estaba en los registros civiles. Sospechaba que fuese un nombre falso. Pero, ¿por qué? Qué ocultaba, aún no lo sabía. Cuando ella colapsó en el suelo, su sangre se mezcló con la del asesino y, tras un estudio forense, pudimos dar con el sospechoso. Un tal Jon Eveens, vagabundo de mediana edad y casi tan desarreglado como el detective Gumshoe.

Casi.

Había algo que me perturbaba sobre él. Parecía que él me conocía, pero yo no tenía ninguna memoria sobre él. Cuando en nuestro primer encuentro en el centro de detención le pregunté qué hacía en mi casa, dijo "Estaba de visita, claro. ¿Es que no puedo ver a un viejo amigo?". También dejaba caer comentarios extraños durante el interrogatorio, del estilo "¡Cuánto has crecido!" o "Te has convertido en un fiscal muy competente. Quién lo hubiese dicho..." Pero no pude sacar nada más de él. De verdad no pensaba haber visto a ese indivíduo en mi vida. ¿Sería un amigo de mi padre? Aunque no sabía que mi padre se mezclase con esa...clase de la sociedad. Tampoco es que supiese mucho sobre él, de todas formas.

Cuando ayer le pedí a Franziska esos archivos, esperaba aclarar las dudas sobre las verdaderas identidades de los dos principales implicados. Pero al final, bueno. No pudo ser supongo. Fue como un sueño...cada vez que pensaba en ello. Ayer había perdido el control completamente. Solo quería golpearme de lo, como diría Franziska, estúpidamente estúpido que había sido. Había sido inmaduro y, aunque reconozco que no me desagradó el beso, no tenía derecho a hacerle eso. Parecía que me había aprovechado de ella, cuando en realidad desconocía por qué la besé. ¿Un impulso, tal vez? O...

Sacudí la cabeza intentando borrar las imágenes de lo que había pasado y de lo que podría haber ocurrido. Tenía que concentrarme en el caso. Podría hablar de ello más tarde si era lo que ella quería. Aunque sospechaba que ya debería odiarme por lo que hice, y me pregunté por qué no me había puesto una buena ración de latigazos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era la secretaria del piso.

-Buenos días, señor Edgeworth. Aquí tiene sus cartas, y un envío especial. Es de la fiscal von Karma, y al parecer es importante.

Me sorprendí al ver las carpetas que Franziska me había prometido. Venían acompañadas de un post-it: "Debería darte vergüenza, Miles Edgeworth. Mandando a tu hermanita a hacer tu trabajo. Ver-güen-za. Ya hablaremos luego." Impaciente, abrí las carpetas, esperando que un poco de luz se hiciese sobre este maldito caso.

* * *

_Este capítulo fue solo de pensamientos de los personajes...no sé. A mí me gustó escribirlo pero, ¿os pareció aburrido? D: Ya sabéis que acepto reviews (siempre que sea constructivo ^^"") Nos vemos ;)_


	11. Pistas y desengaños

_Nuevo capi :3 Aquí avanzamos con la investigación y Miles está buscando respuestas... ENJOY :D_

* * *

**Nombre: Karolina**

**Apellido: Kattles**

**Nombre de Agente: Lucy Gallagher**

**Código: 04690368509**

**Fecha debut: 3/5/1998**

**Estatus: Retirada (asesinada)**

* * *

**Nombre: Jon**

**Apellido: Eveens**

**Nombre de Agente: Jaspen Farber**

**Código: 23920024857**

**Fecha debut: 17/10/2002**

**Estatus: Desaparecido (caso MD-10)**

* * *

Dejé las hojas esparcidas sobre la mesa, analizando todas las informaciones con lógica. Estaba en lo cierto, los dos eran agentes secretos, pero, ¿para quién trabajaban? ¿Y cómo consiguieron entrar en mi casa el día del crimen? Pero ahora, un misterio parecía haberse resuelto. El verdadero nombre la víctima no era Lucy, sino Karolina. (Sí, extraña coincidencia.) Eso explicaba la pintada en mi cocina "Te amo Karolina". Si suponíamos que Jon Eveens era el culpable, ¿por qué matar a la mujer que amaba? Y si había desaparecido, ¿por qué haber vuelto ahora, y para cometer un crimen nada más y nada menos? Por supuesto, podía emitir millones de hipótesis: disputa amorosa, conflicto en el trabajo si es que trabajaban juntos, problemas económicos… Pero no tenía ninguna prueba que respaldase ninguna de mis inverosímiles ideas. Tendría que volver al centro de detención para preguntarle sobre este caso MD-10 y…

-¡Señor Edgeworth!

Tuve que reprimir un sobresalto cuando el detective entró abruptamente en mi despacho. Parecía nervioso y ansioso por soltar cualquier cosa que estuviese pensando. Recé en mi cabeza para que no fuese ninguna tontería de las suyas como que su abrigo olía a gato o el resumen del culebrón del martes noche. Me daba casi miedo preguntar.

-¿Sí, detective? ¿Algo IMPORTANTE que informar?

-Hemos descubierto que alguien había entrado en el sistema de seguridad unas horas antes del crimen. Por eso las cámaras no han captado ninguna imagen. Sin embargo –se dio prisa en añadir al ver mi cara molesta y cansada –el audio existe y tenemos la conversación entre la víctima y el asesino antes del momento fatal. Aquí tiene la cinta, amigo. Quiero decir, señor.

Mi cara se iluminó a mi pesar. Con suerte esa podría ser la prueba concluyente que estaba buscando. Puse el CD en el reproductor y escuché el diálogo entre el hombre y la mujer.

_*…bip*_

_…._

_-Tú…¿qué..?_

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_-¿Cómo…años…tú?_

_-Tú me robaste todo y…_

_-¡TODOOOOOOOO!_

_-Iiiiiiiip_

_*… bip*_

Suspiré al ver la mirada desolada del detective. Seguramente se esperaba esto tanto como yo. La grabación era confusa e incomprehensible. La mayoría de las partes estaban cortadas, ni siquiera podía decir quien hablaba en qué momento. La palabras se cruzaban, los volúmenes variaban. Más que ayudarme, esto solo me confundió más. Di las gracias al detective por su trabajo y le pedí que se fuese. A regañadientes abandonó mi despacho, seguramente culpable de haberme cargado con más preguntas. Pero una prueba era una prueba, y me ayudaría a llegar a la verdad, de alguna manera. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar qué hacer con la prueba, mi teléfono de mesa sonó.

-Buenos días, despacho fiscal de Los Angeles. Habla Miles Edgeworth.

-¡Edgy! Hola. Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad, colega? –era indudablemente el acusado, Jon Eveens. -¿Qué, buscando pruebas para declararme culpable?

-Para encontrar la verdad –respondí, molesto. –Ese es mi trabajo.

-Ya, claro –replicó, poco convencido. –Bueno, los tíos estos del centro de detención me están mirando como psicópatas, así que no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-No creo que se esté dirigiendo a la persona correcta, señor Eveens.

-Aw, Miles, ya te he dicho que hay confianza. Deja de tutearme. Además, estoy más que convencido de que podrás hacerme este favorcito. Supongo que vendrás a verme dentro de poco,¿verdad? –de repente sonaba más serio. Por primera vez, me planteé que él solo estuviese montando un espectáculo. Que estuviese escondiendo su verdadera naturaleza.- Quiero que me la traigas a ella.

-¿?

-Tráeme a Franziska von Karma.

Y sin más colgó, dejándome con aún más incógnitas que contestar. Definitivamente, este caso se volvía más y más oscuro, y no me gustaba que Franziska estuviese involucrada. No me gustaba ni un pelo.

* * *

Franziska P.O.V:

Hoy había sido un día agitado. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ese…estúpido. Me preguntaba que diría cuando nos encontrásemos en casa, si sería muy incómodo. Cuando volví , con un peso en los hombros, Miles estaba apoyado en la encimera, revisando unos papeles y obviamente preocupado. Marita estaba en frente de la televisión, completamente absorbida por Bob Esponja y su inseparable amigo Patricio. Los dos se giraron simultáneamente al oír el chirrido de la puerta que necesitaba algo de aceite desde hacía años. La pequeña enseguida vino a mis pies y la cogí en brazos, y ella me tocó mi mejilla fría. En seguida esta se puso roja cuando vi a Miles, que me miraba sonriendo. Puse a la niña en el suelo y volvió corriendo a su puesto delante de la pantalla. Me senté al lado de Miles y aparenté total naturalidad.

-¿Te llegaron mis papeles, Miles Edgeworth?

-Sí, gracias por las molestias –me dirigió una mirada indescifrable y después suspiró. –Tenemos que hablar, Franziska.

Así que quería hablar de ello, después de todo. De lo que pasó ayer en el ascensor. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordarlo. Supongo que querría tener todo arreglado y claro entre nosotros.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar –corroboré.

-Ah, entonces, ¿ya estabas al corriente?

-Pero, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo, Miles Edgeworth?

-Hmpf, claro –rió.- Eres perfecta. Como olvidarlo.

-Obviamente –crucé los brazos y, no lo admitiría nunca, pero estaba nerviosa. Temblaba. Nunca me hacía ilusiones por nada ya que, como era perfecta, todo salía siempre como yo decía. Yo era dueña de mis acciones, y de lo que estas conllevaban. Pero aquí yo no decidía nada. Absolutamente nada. Por más que quisiese, no podía modificar sus sentimientos.

Ni los míos.

-Sé que esto es un poco abrupto y precipitado, pero…

-¿Quién te crees que soy, Miles Edgeworth? Ya he estado con más hombres.

El pareció extremadamente sorprendido, casi como si le pareciese imposible que tales palabras saliesen de mi boca. ¿Acaso era tan extraño?

-Sí, sí. No lo dudo. Pero como no lo había planeado, pensé que te molestaría.

-Para nada. No tengo ningún problema con este tipo de cosas.

-Hm, siempre profesional –se levantó y cogió su maletín. De fondo oía a Patricio y Bob Esponja corriendo por los campos de medusas, y la incontrolada risa de Marita. –Bueno, ¿vamos?

Me estaba…¿pidiendo salir? Era algo repentino, pero no me desagradaba del todo. Por un momento, me permití imaginarnos. Me pregunté si acabaríamos siendo como esas parejas odiosas de las películas románticas de Holliwood, y repulsé la idea, asqueada.

-Em…claro –estaba tartamudeando. Yo. Tartamudeando. PARAPARAPARAPARA. Para. -¿Adónde vamos?

-¿Pues dónde quieres que vayamos? Al centro de detención.

-Ah… -estaba, como poco, decepcionada y algo confundida. Sabía que Miles era un adicto al trabajo, a veces más que yo, pero no me imaginaba que me llevase al centro de detención para una cita.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Franziska? –sin ni siquiera darme cuenta estaba en frente de mí, posando su mano sobre mi frente. Extrañamente, no la aparté.

-Verás, estaba pensando en un sitio más…¿cómo decirlo?

-¿Sí?

-¿Romántico?

Miles quitó su mano en cuanto dije esas palabras, como si hubiese dicho una locura o una palabra tabú. Estaba paralizado, como siempre que buscaba una explicación lógica a una contradicción imprevista. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-¿De qué hablas, Franziska?

Dudé sobre lo que debería responder. De alguna manera, todo esto me parecía una broma cruel. Como si hubiésemos tenido un diálogo pero yo me hubiese inventado sus respuestas.

-¿De que hablas tú?

-Un cliente mío ha pedido que vengas conmigo al centro de detención. Al parecer quiere verte, así que avisé a tu jefe de que no estarías esta tarde. Supuse que ya te habían avisado. Estabas al tanto, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto. Todo había estado siendo demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Solo quería coger mi látigo y golpearme una y otra vez. Estúpida. A veces me sorprendía verdaderamente lo estúpidamente estúpida que era.

Estúpida Estúpida Estúpida.

-Claro que sí, Miles Edgeworth. Ya te lo he dicho, desde la primera vez que te vi. Soy perfecta. No sé cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo. Marita –dije, agarrando mis llaves y luchando desesperadamente por esconder mi tremenda decepción. –Vamos a salir, no volveremos tarde. Es decir, yo no llegaré tarde. No sé que hará este estúpido.

-Franziska, no deberías enseñarle ese tipo de vocabulario a la niña, sino va a imitarte.

Eso fue lo último que dijo hasta que llegamos al estúpido centro de detención. Con Miles al volante, nos dirigimos a ver a su cliente, que no sé que demonios querría de mí. Aproveché el incómodo silencio para escuchar el ruido de la lluvia contra el cristal. Para mirar las gotas que golpeaban justo a mi lado, pero que nunca podrían alcanzarme. Me molestaba hasta el más alto punto como me sonrojaba cuando su manga rozaba con la mía. Esta no era yo. No. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan vulnerable?

Al fin llegamos a la diminuta celda donde su cliente nos esperaba. Había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni sabía su nombre. Tenía pelo lacio y negro y era de mediana edad. Sus ojos eran gris metálico, y su sonrisa torcida pero extrañamente blanca era desafiante. Le daba ciertamente un aire peculiar.

-¡Pero si es la pequeña Franziska! Cuanto tiempo, ya eres una mujercita.

-¿Te conozco? –pregunté, irritada. Contadas personas me llamaban por mi nombre de pila, y aún menos se tomaban tantas libertades conmigo.

-Outch, eso ha dolido –agarró su camisa, donde debería estar su corazón. Menudo teatro se montaba. ¿Alguien podía recordarme por qué estaba perdiendo tan estúpidamente el tiempo?

* * *

_No sé cuanto tardaré en subir el próximo, ya que no sé muy bien como plantearlo y voy a tener que consultar mucho con mi almohada hasta que sepa cómo hacerlo y que no sea demasiado aburrido XD Quiero dar las gracias a Eliete que es muy maja conmigo y me da muy buenos consejos cuando más me hacen falta ^^ Y me siento muy muy mal por Alicia, que me sigue desde que empecé la historia, pero me temo que la historia de Marita la dejaré para el final de la historia ;( Lo siento... Y si, soy una otaku extrema XD me encanta en anime, el manga y todo lo que se acerque a la cultura japonesa. A ver si te haces una cuenta y hablamos :) SEE YOU :D_


	12. Caso olvidado

_Tras mucha meditación con la almohada, he aquí el nuevo capi :D Dadle las gracias, ella hizo todo por mi XDD Espero que no sea muy aburrido y que os guste ^^ ENJOY _

* * *

-Siento romper el momento, -le cortó Miles, gracias a Dios -pero le recuerdo que tengo una investigación que llevar.

-Edgy, ¿sabes qué? Ya me aburrí de todos estos interrogatorios -interrumpió él, infantil. Tras una pausa, nos escaneó con la mirada, malicioso. Como un comediante mira a sus espectadores cuando está en el punto culminante de la obra. De alguna manera, conseguía desestabilizarme, como si supiera más sobre mí de lo que yo pensaba. -Yo nunca he visto a esa tal Lucy. Simplemente pasaba por ahí, y la puerta estaba abierta. Y además, ¿quién dice que yo la maté? Ella ya estaba allí cuando llegué.

-¡Protesto! Jon Eveens, usted sí que la conocía -él miró a Miles apenas impresionado. Como si se esperase que mi hermanito objetase. Como si estuviese escrito en un guión. -Primero, sabía que su verdadero nombre era Karolina, y no Lucy. -Al oir el nombre "Karolina" pude sentir una gota de sudor frío recorrerme el cuello. Miles tuvo que darse cuenta de mi desconcierto, porque me dirigió una mirada preocupada, a lo que yo sacudí la cabeza. Ya no era una niña. Nunca lo había sido. No tenía que preocuparse por mí, por lo que él siguió. -Por eso usted pintó su nombre en una pared de mi casa. Además tuviste una pelea con ella antes del momento del crimen. Encontramos las huellas de la víctima en el arma del crimen, pero también las tuyas.

De repente Jon Eveens estaba inusualmente callado, y podía ver la frustación disimulada de Miles, su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Suspiró casi sin darse cuenta y siguió, cauteloso:

-Usted la amaba. Entonces, ¿por qué matarla?

Pero dejó de cuestionarle cuando este empezó a convulsionarse. Se abrazó a si mismo, parecía que tenía mucho frío, o quería protegerse de algo. Estaba...¿llorando?

-...Miles Edgeworth... -mumuró, casi con sorna. Y como una caja sorpresa, abrió los ojos y estalló a carcajadas. Era una risa profunda, descontrolada e intimidante. En aquellos momentos, Marita estaba en casa riendose mientras veía la tele, y me estremecí al darme cuenta que los había comparado, de alguna manera. El sospechoso golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta, rozando la histeria. -Miles, Miles, Miles -repitió su nombre, como para convencerse que realmente era con él con el que estaba hablando-. Miles, ¿la amaba, dices? Ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta de que la mujer que está a tu lado tiene sentimientos por tí, ¿y osas decir que yo la amaba?

Y siguió riendo, rodeado por la infinita oscuridad de la estancia, que le daba un aire sombrío, espeluznante. Este hombre...sabía cosas demasiado personales sobre mí. ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso me había estado siguiendo? Mi hermanito se giró y me observó descaradamente. Tal vez buscase una afirmación a lo que Jon Eveens acababa de decir. Por supuesto, yo aguanté su mirada en silencio. Si quería saber si era verdad o no, tendría que descubrirlo él solo porque, francamente, por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía respuesta. Como una tormenta que amaina, sus carcajadas desordenadas fueron diminuyendo. Como una sinfonía que llega a su fin.

-No, Edgy. No la amaba. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre de verdad. ¿Que se llamaba Karolina, y no Lucy? Primera noticia. Aunque tienes razón, nos encontramos una vez, hace años...

Aunque no era la fiscal de este caso, podía sentir el alma de Miles cayendose al suelo y rompiendose en mil y un pedazos. Si él decía la verdad y no sabía su nombre, no podría haberlo escrito en la pared. Por lo que puede que él no fuese el culpable, y que hubiese un tercer implicado. Y eso, para una fiscal perfecta como yo, era lo peor que te podían decir.

-Te he estado observando, a los dos en realidad -dijo Jon Eveens, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había instalado entre los tres -. Tarde o temprano descubriréis la verdad, y no quiero esperar hasta entonces. Además quiero aprovechar que la pequeña Franiska está aquí.

Voy a confesar. Si estáis dispuestos a escuchar mi historia, claro.

No sé por qué estúpida razón, no me marché de esa sala. Sentía que este señor no era un simple desconocido y decidí, estúpidamente, que no sería una completa pérdida de tiempo escuchar su historia. Y si su historia resultaba ser estúpida después de todo, bueno, probaría mi látigo. Obviamente. Miles y yo nos erguimos en nuestras sillas, y nada podía oirse más que la envolvente voz de nuestro "cuentacuentos".

-Es vuestra decisión creerme o no, por supuesto. Eso sí, tendré que contaros la historia de mi vida, si no os importa. Espero que esta "cruel realidad" os guste tanto como a mí.

* * *

Miles P.O.V:

-Hay gente que dice que nacemos en un sitio, en una familia, en unas condiciones. Pero que somos nosotros los que decidimos qué sitios visitar, a qué familia pertenecer, y de qué manera vivir. Yo, sin embargo, pienso que siempre estaremos, queramos o no, atados a nuestros orígenes. Conectados por un lazo resistente e inquebrantable. Siempre habrá un apellido, un color de ojos, o de pelo, o de piel que nos recuerde cada uno de nuestros días de dónde venimos. Me seguís, ¿verdad?

Franziska estaba a mi lado, sus manos reposando sobre su regazo, aparentando tranquilidad. Me sorprendía que no hubiese pegado dos gritos y se hubiese marchado todavía. Supongo que, como yo, estaba dispuesta a descubrir la verdad sobre este hombre que decía conocernos.

-Todo comenzó cuando nací. Un día glorioso, lo sé. Crecí en una casa rica en Alemania, con todas las comodidades que podía pedir. Mis padres no estaban en casa a menudo, pero cuando estaban visitábamos casas vecinas, compitiendo por quien tenía la mejor casa, o el mejor coche. "¿Ves esa mansión? -me dijeron una vez que fuimos a una de las más grandes de Alemania. - No la olvides nunca, ni quién vive ahí. Es muy importante." Allí conocí a una niña, la heredera de la familia von Karma. Sí, Franziska, era tu madre. Una niña muy triste, te lo puedo asegurar. Siempre encerrada, siempre estudiando. Pero, dado que nuestras familias estaban unidas, nos hicimos rápidamente amigos. Yo era de alguna manera sus ojos. Le contaba cosas del mundo exterior, que parecía prohibido para ella. No sabía que querían mis padres con los suyos pero, francamente, me daba igual. Hasta que ella cumplió dieciséis años, y anunciaron su casamiento con un primo lejano suyo. Para ella fue devastador. Karolina no paraba de hablarme desde que era pequeña de como esperaba a tener dieciocho años para poder ser libre e irse. Entonces tomé una decisión: tenía que llevarmela. Por aquel entonces, estaba bastante seguro de que estaba enamorado de ella, y de que quería hacerla feliz. Ya sabéis, era joven y tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros. Así que le propuse que nos fugasemos, al más puro estilo "película romántica". Cuando se lo dije, me dijo que le parecía un buen plan, y que si estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas. Encantado de que pensase en irse conmigo, nos dimos cita una noche de invierno, para irnos lo más lejos posible. Pero finalmente no fuí, y ella seguramente me esperó toda la noche, en medio de la nieve.

Pude oír como Franziska susurraba entre dientes "estúpido cobarde, estúpido cobarde, estúpido cobarde..."

-¿Y por qué no acudió a su cita, señor Eveens? -pregunté yo, curioso. No sabía en qué podía ayudarme en el caso, pero al menos el sospechoso hablaba. Podría serme útil. -¿No fue idea suya, despues de todo?

-Esa noche no pude salir de mi casa porque alguien me sedó. Cuando desperté, estaba con mis padres en un tren, donde solo estábamos nosotros y, al parecer, muy lejos de Alemania. Mi madre apretaba un cuchillo contra mi garganta. Ahí fue cuando mi vida empezó a ser, como poco, surrealista. Mi padre vino a mi lado, y me dijo "Hijo, somos agentes secretos y pertenecemos a una mafia. Tú, claro, también estás en ella. Ahora nos dirigimos al sur de Francia, donde tenemos nuestra sede y harás tu entrenamiento de diez años. Si te niegas, no dudes que te mataremos. Si hablas, te mataremos. Si intentas escapar, te encontraremos y te mataremos." Es decir, o me convertía en asesino y mataba o me negaba y me mataban. ¿Entendéis? Pero sabía que tenía que volver algún día en busca de Karolina. Me prometí a mí mismo acabar este entrenamiento en un tiempo récord e ir a buscarla. El simple hecho de no haberla buscado aquella noche habría hecho que me odiase, sin duda.

-Estúpido -cortó Franziska -¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que tu propia familia pertenecía a una mafia?

-Y así fue -siguió él, ignorando completamente el comentario de mi hermanita. -Completé el entrenamiento titánico en solo nueve años. Conseguí ganarme la confianza de toda mi familia, incluso de miembros que me encontré en Francia por primera vez. Todos decían que era un gran partido para liderar la mafia más adelante. Pero ellos no sabían que mi único objetivo era escaparme. Y llegó el día fatal: tenía que matar a alguien. Mi primera misión importante. No me malinterpretéis, no quería hacerlo, pero si quería volver a ver a Karolina alguna vez, tenía que hacerlo.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabía que mi madre seguiría allí, en Alemania? Había pasado casi una decena de años, podrían haberle pasado miles de cosas.

-Lo sé, pero me había convertido en un asesino. Una máquina de matar -bajó la mirada, claramente arrepentido y avergonzado. -Por aquel entonces, era capaz que acabar con la vida de alguien de diez maneras distintas usando solo el meñique. Si ella ya no estaba, nada tenía sentido. Necesitaba creer en algo. Por eso me repetía cada día que ella estaría ahí esperándome. Para esta misión me acompañaba una adolescente, apenas dieciocho años, pero al parecer una prodigio en cuanto se refería a segar vidas. Cuando me informaron sobre la misión, dije que no quería saber a quien iba a matar, que ya me lo diría mi compañera de crimen cuando llegasemos.

-¿Me arriesgo mucho al suponer que esta prodigio era Lucy Gallagher? -interrumpí, atando cabos.

-¡Muy bien, Edgy! Ay, pero que chico más listo eres -y me guiñó el ojo, burlándose de mí. Lo ignoré, molesto. -Y entonces pasó. El caso MD-10.

Jon nos miró expectante, no sé por qué razon. Hasta que me di cuenta de que Franziska estaba respirando entrecortadamente. Confundido, posé mi mano sobre su hombro, pero ella la apartó con desdén.

-Ah, veo que quieres participar, pequeña Franziska -dijo el sospechoso, divertido. Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más torcida, y me dió casi asco. -¿Quieres explicarle a tu hermano qué es el caso MD-10?

-Es...-cerró los ojos, nunca me había fijado lo largas que eran sus pestañas. Respiró largamente, hasta que encontró palabras. -Es un caso olvidado y secreto. Hace años, hubo un complot para acabar con la familia von Karma. Pero no se encontraron pruebas incriminantes, ni culpables. Según el informe oficial, no hubo ninguna víctima.

-Pero hubo una, ¿verdad, pequeña Franziska?

Ella se levantó, como impulsada por un muelle y agarró su látigo con rabia. Con su otra mano se puso a golpear el cristal, que temía que acabase rompiendose de un momento a otro. Franziska era una mujer con mucho temperamento, pero nunca había visto tanto odio y determinación en sus ojos. Si hubiese podido, estoy seguro de que hubiese hecho el cristal añicos para estrangular al prisionero. Su voz tembló ligeramente cuando gritó:

-¡Habla, Jon Eveens! ¡Dime por qué murió mi madre!

* * *

_Esta va a ser mi última semana de vacaciones hasta que empiece el colegio, así que esta semana podré uno, y si me da tiempo dos capítulos nuevos y os avisaré de cuantos capítulos creo que me dará tiempo a poner cada mes a partir de entonces ^^" No quiero empezar el cole... T^T _


	13. Pérdida

_Estoy haciendo un GRAN esfuerzo para poner tres capítulos esta semana, ya que como empezaré el cole no sé si pondré uno o dos al mes tan solo. Así que esto es un regalito para vosotros, que me animáis un montonazo 3 Gracias por los reviews y los mensajes, me ponen super feliz ^^ ENJOY_

* * *

-Habla, Jon Eveens. ¡Dime cómo murió mi madre!

Por un momento, parecía que pertenecíamos a una película, y alguien había apretado el botón de pausa. Lo único que se escuchaba era las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de Franziska, que no cabía de sí. Parecía que iba a dejar de respirar correctamente en cualquier segundo, lo que me aterraba.

-El primero al que vi fue Miles -empezó el prisionero.

-¡Responde a mi pregunta, estúpido inútil!

La voz de Franziska se rompía, parecían los sollozos de un animal herido, moribundo. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, y si seguía así, los guardas de seguridad nos echarían. Así que tomé su muñeca con fuerza, tan fina y delicada como la recordaba, e hice que se sentara. Ella enterró su rostro en sus manos, como si quisiese desaparecer, como si pudiese encontrar algo mejor entre ellas.

-Como dije antes, no me informaron quien iba a ser mi víctima, solo que era una mujer. Y que mi misión sería en Alemania, cosa que me venía de perlas. Así sería mucho más fácil huir para reunirme con Karolina. La noche era oscura, y cogimos el tren hasta una estación a las afueras del país. Cuando nos dejaron allí, Lucy y yo andamos durante horas hasta llegar a una mansión que no podía reconocer por culpa de la poca luz que había. No fue difícil entrar, pero era más grande de lo que pensabamos, así que decidimos separarnos. Ella revisó el primer piso, y yo el segundo. Abrí la primera habitación, y al primero que vi fue Miles. Estabas dormido, murmurando algo en su sueño. Cerré la puerta y verifiqué la siguiente estancia, y te encontre a tí, Franziska. Estabas sentada en tu escritorio, dormida sobre un libro. Tu cara me resultaba extrañamente familliar, sobre todo el color de tu pelo. Pero, como tú misma dices, -su mirada se perdió, y suspiró, derrotado -soy y fui un estúpido, y no me percaté de nada. Abrí la última habitación del pasillo, a punto ya de rendirme. Y entonces la vi. Karolina estaba ahí, sentada al lado de la ventana. Un hombre dormía en la cama de matrimonio a su lado. Era...como un sueño.

Franziska estaba en silencio, y yo anonado por las revelaciones que nos hacía Jon Eveens. Ella había dejado de temblar, pero seguía con la cara en sus manos, sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y echada hacia delante. Aproveché que no decía nada para poner una mano sobre su espalda, haciendo círculos suavemente.

-Ella corrió hacia mi y cerró la puerta delicadamente. Era exactamente como la recordaba, no había cambiado en diez años. Tu madre era realmente hermosa, Franziska. Como tú.

Ella murmuró "estúpido" tan bajito que estaba seguro de que él no lo escuchó.

-Me dijo que pensaba que había muerto, y que rezó por mí todos los días. Yo cogí su mano, pensaba que me iba a estallar el corazón de felicidad, y la arrastré por el pasillo. Pero ella se detuvo. No entendía por qué no me seguía, ¡era lo que habíamos estado esperando durante tantos años! Le dije que había venido a buscarla, a rescatarla de aquel calvario. La promesa que hicimos, vine a cumplirla. Pero ella me dijo que tenía una familia que cuidar, y dos hijos que proteger. Además, me aseguró que estaba enferma y que no podía irse. Entonces no sé que me pasó, pero...

Sus ojos, que me miraban directamente, estaban al borde de las lágrimas. De un golpe, parecía haber ganado años. Es lo que pasa cuando te entierras demasiado en el pasado, supongo.

-Cogí mi cuchillo y lo puse contra su garganta. Y se sentía tan bien, ver su sangre correr por su cuello. Era tan blanca. Tan, tan... -le costaba encontrar sus palabras, ensimismado en sus pensamientos -tan insoportablemente pura e inocente. Verla sufrir como lo hice yo. En esos momentos, lo ansiaba con toda mi alma. Dios, había trabajado diez años para venir a salvarla. Me había hecho heridas que no sanarían jamás. Todo. Todo fue por ella.

Me había traicionado.

-Entonces, ¿fuiste tú? -murmuró mi hermanita, casi para si misma. Levantó entonces la cabeza, y solo entonces pude ver la expresión desolada que realmente tenía. Sus labios temblaban, pero sabía que ella no iba a llorar. No delante de mí. No delante de él. No en ese instante.- ¿Que te traicionó? ¡Tú la mataste!

Jon Eveens se quedó unos momentos en silencio, hasta que negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo solo la dejé inconsciente. Ella cayó al suelo, y solo entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Seguía teniendo los ojos abiertos, tan azules, tan tristes. Su vestido de noche, blanco, empezó a mancharse de rojo. Eran mis manos las que habían hecho eso, y no podía creerlo. Pero cuando quise reanimarla, Lucy vino por detrás y vi la mirada más cruel y sanguinaria que había visto jamás. Le clavó su propio cuchillo, cuando tu madre estaba aún en mis brazos, sin que yo pudiese reaccionar.

-¡BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO OIR MÁS!

Franziska se llevó las manos a los oídos, su rostro contraído en una horrible expresión de sufrimiento y tortura.

-Entonces caí: ella era mi víctima. De todas las personas del mundo, tuvo que ser ella. Fue como si no pasase de verdad. Nada tenía sentido, y me sentí impotente, como un muñeco de trapo. Lo último que vi fueron los ojos de tu madre abriéndose como platos, mirándome, buscando una explicación de por qué pasaba todo eso. Al ver que no me movía, mi compañera de crimen solo dijo "Nuestro trabajo es matarlos, no hacerlos sufrir, lento inútil" y se fue corriendo. Yo me quedé unas horas ahí, hasta que oí unos pasos y me fui, dejando a Karolina, que había muerto hace unas horas, en medio del pasillo.

Yo me quedé sin respiración, y mi mente estaba en blanco. Siempre había pensado que mi "madre" murió de una enfermedad, no asesinada. Me pregunté cómo hicieron a la mañana siguiente para que yo no sospechara nada y que toda la mansión entrase en pánico. Aunque no pensaba reprocharle eso a Franziska ahora. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirando al vacío. Se levantó de repente, aún con los ojos inertes, y dijo, sin entonación alguna:

-Te doy las gracias, Jon Eveens. Llevo años preguntándome de que sangrienta manera murió, y me has dado una respuesta más que satisfactoria. Vamos, Miles Edgeworth.

Yo no había acabado de interrogarle, pero no quise contrariarla y me fui con ella, sin decirle nada más al asesino de mi única madre y mentora. Tan solo le dirigí una mirada, haciéndole entender que no había acabado con él. Franziska caminó con fuerza, como una autómata, yo siguiéndola de cerca. Aún llovía. Se paró en seco delante de mi coche. Apoyó su frente contra la ventanilla, y cerró los ojos, y empezó a hiperventilar. Se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró muy fuerte, con dificultad, haciendo ruidos ahogados y descontrolados. No conseguía respirar, todo se le venía encima. Temía que se desmayase de un momento a otro así que me acerqué enseguida, ordenando a todas las células de mi cuerpo que no entrasen en pánico. Franziska se giró con un movimiento seco y vomitó de un golpe. Esto era una pesadilla. Estaba completamente empapada y desorientada. La cogí del brazo y la alejé del olor nauseabundo. Ella golpeó mi torso con fuerza, los puños cerrados, cuando abrí la puerta del coche e intenté que entrase. Gritó, desesperada, pero nadie la oía más que yo. Estábamos inmensamente solos y perdidos.

-¡No quiero irme, Miles Edgeworth! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡No puedes obligarme!

Cogí su cara entre mis manos. Era tan pequeña y delicada que mis palmas la rodeaban entera. Ella seguía respirando agitadamente y su aliento olía a acetona, pero me daba igual. Aparté su flequillo mojado, que se le pegaba a su frente, para que pudiese verme. La lluvia caía más fuerte, tanto que simulaban los latigazos de Franziska. Los dos estabamos en medio de nada, empapados. Con susurros, le ordené que respirase, que respirase, que no dejase de hacerlo. Ella murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, y no sabía si eran lágrimas o gotas de lluvia lo que salía de sus ojos. Rodeé todo su cuerpo con mis brazos, intentando proporcionarle un poco de calor. Ella también rodeó mi espalda, y agarró con fuerza mi chaqueta, clavándome sus uñas. Enterró su cara en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro, y pude oir susurros con palabras oscuras. "Sálvame." "Quiero morir." "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

De repente todo se quedó en silencio, solo el ruido de la eterna lluvia estaba presente. Y, solo entonces, me di cuenta de que Franziska había dejado de respirar.

* * *

_Seh, he acabado el capítulo ahí. ¿Que me odiáis? Oh, no hace falta que me lo digáis XD tendréis que esperar al siguiente para descubrir que le pasa a nuestra pobre Franzi. Pero como dije al principio, voy a intentar acabar el siguiente para esta semana. ^^ Y, se me olvido responderte en el anterior capi Alicia, sí que me gustan los youtubers ^^ Pero soy más de youtubers ingleses, la verdad ^^" SEE YOU!_


	14. Páramo oscuro

_Y aquí el capítulo ;) La verdad, sé que ha quedado un poco oscuro. No es lo que suelo escribir, pero en fin. Espero que no haya quedado muy raro ^^" ENJOY _

* * *

Franziska P.O.V:

Todo. Era oscuro. Todo.

Normalmente me hubiese asustado. Aterrado, incluso. Cuando me desmayé, no veía dónde estaba. Pero, extrañamente, la oscuridad se había vuelto nueva. Reconfortante. Me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer. Nada que me hiciese daño, al contrario de cuando respiraba. No sentía absolutamente nada. No sentía la lluvia. No sentía el frío de la noche. El calor de Miles pegado a mí. Su aliento contra mi oreja, haciendome cosquillas. No sentía mis escalofríos, ni mis lágrimas. Como si me hubiesen arrancado mis nervios uno a uno y no fuese más que un vulgar cadáver, o un muñeco.

Nada.

Y puede que hubiese sido mejor así. Perder el sentido no fue doloroso, ni me di cuenta. ¿Acaso morir era distinto? Solo podía escuchar la voz alarmada de Miles. Mi hermanito. Me hubiese gustado que estuviese ahí, conmigo, para ver la inmensidad de ese páramo oscuro. Para disfrutar del silencio juntos. "¡Wright, tienes que ayudarme! Y trae a Maya también. Vamos hacia el hospital y..." Hmpf. A veces mi hermano podía ser estúpido. Tan estúpido como para confíar en gente aún más estúpida. Por eso yo solo confiaba en mi misma, por supuesto. Aunque yo también lo estaba siendo, la verdad. Era una von Karma, y estaba tirando la toalla. Además tenía tantas cosas que hacer, que ciertamente los estúpidos de este mundo no eran capaces. Tenía que proteger a Marita. Tenía que hablar con Miles. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de dejarlo todo atrás?

Porque esta oscuridad, este vacío negro, era envolvente. ¿Para qué ser perfecta si nadie lo notaba? ¿Para qué, si siempre habrá alguien mejor que yo? Sí, definitivamente, era tentador, tan tentador dejar de ser perfecta por un instante. Y hundirme, hundirme, caer, lentamente, con rapidez, a la velocidad de la luz, en lo Desconocido.

¿Y cuando tocase el fondo? Bueno.

Eso ya lo vería más tarde.

* * *

Miles P.O.V:

Enfermeras no paraban de pasar delante de mí. Unas tranquilas, hablando de la última novedad en implantes de pecho. Otras, más atareadas, iban cargadas de bolsas, agujas y otros instrumentos que no sabría reconocer. Al fondo de la sala, una pareja lloraba, y un médico se disculpaba, desolado. Gajes del oficio.

Yo no paraba de frotarme las manos del nerviosismo. Sabía que esto era duro para Franziska. Más de lo que se puede decir con palabras o expresar con gestos. Pero, ¿tenía que haberse derrumbado en mis brazos? Cuando empezó a hiperventilar, fue como hace años. Ese fatídico día, mi padre tampoco podía respirar. Cayó a mi lado, y pude ver como su rostro se tornaba lentamente a azul, a morado. Había sido inútil en aquel entonces, y lo había vuelto a ser ahora. Por Dios, es mi hermanita. ¿Cómo he podido dejar que pasase esto? Fue justo en ese momento cuando me acordé de algo. De unas palabras lejanas, pero grabadas a fuego en mi mente. "_Pocos meses después dejé de ejercer como fiscal, no podía soportar toda la presión y la tensión. Como mi madre y mi tía, tengo problemas de corazón. Cosa de familia, supongo"_

Cosa de familia.

Franziska también estaba enferma. Todo este tiempo. Y ni siquiera me había planteado esa posibilidad.

Golpeé el muro que tenía detrás con el puño, y un niño que tenía a mi lado se fue, llorando, a pegarse a las faldas de su madre. Esta me miró reprobadora, preguntándose que hacía yo ahí, mojado, cansado y violento. Pero francamente, no podía importarme menos. Tenía que ir. Tenía que ver a Franziska, pedirle perdón. Y no podía esperar. Me dirigí corriendo hacía la puerta que conducía a las salas de operaciones.

-Perdone, señor -me detuvo una enfermera, poniendo sus manos delante de ella -esto es zona restringida. Solo permitida para personal. Por favor vuelva a su sitio y le informaremos cuando tengamos el reporte de la operación.

Pero no quería escuchar. ¡No podía! La empujé, intentando no ser demasiado brusco y seguí avanzando. Inmediatamente sentí incontables manos y brazos a mi alrededor, intentando detenerme. "¡Alto!" "Señor, si no se detiene llamaremos a seguridad." Pero ellos no entendían. Nadie lo hacía. Tan solo quería verla, comprobar si seguía viva. Así que corrí y me colé en los interminables pasillos del hospital. Corrí, y me daba igual la cantidad de gente que oía correr detrás de mí. Eventualmente esos pasos se hicieron menos y menos insistentes, hasta que vi que nadie me seguía. Los pasillos estaban afortunadamente desiertos, así que podría buscarla en paz. La culpabilidad de todos estos años me golpearon de repente. Fue como si la gravedad de esta Tierra se hubiese vuelto más pesada, y buscase a aplastarme contra el suelo con todo su peso. Todas esas veces que Franziska no salía fuera, que no corría, que no iba conmigo...¿era que estaba enferma?

-Señor Edgeworth, ¿dónde se había metido?

-Edgeworth, te ves horrible. ¿¡Qué te ha pasado?!

Me sobresalté al ver detrás de mí a la pequeña Pearl Fey, que me miraba furiosa. Detrás de ella, Phoenix Wright respiraba agotado, seguramente de tanto perseguirme. Mientras, Maya estaba a su lado, nada cansada en apariencia, y le oí decir cosas como "Oh, Nick, se nota que te estás haciendo mayor para estas cosas. Deberías apuntarte a algo más...apropiado para tí. ¿Yoga, tal vez?"

-Tú tampoco es que te veas maravilloso, Wright. No os había visto -miré a mi amigo de la infancia, e incliné un poco la cabeza en modo de saludo. -Gracias por venir.

-Ya, pero Pearls también insistió en venir. Espero que no te importe.

Él se rascó la cabeza, como siempre hacía en los juicios. La pequeña se acercó a mí y frunció el ceño.

-Oí que estaba en apuro, señor Edgeworth. ¡Así que vine a ayudar! Pero no puede colarse en las puertas de los hospitales así sin más. Eso no es...¡caballeroso!

Creí que había dejado de ser un caballero para la pequeña Pearl en el Samurai de Acero Weekend. Cruzó los brazos, aparentando superioridad. Era tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan...

Tan parecida a Marita. Ella seguía sola en casa. Pero no podía irme ahora, tenía que encontrar a Franziska. Me pasé una mano por mi pelo, que seguía mojado, preguntándome qué hacer en una situación como esta. Sin darme cuenta pegué mi espalda contra el muro, buscando apoyo. Sabía que no podía dejarla sola en el hospital, pero tampoco quería dejar a la pequeña en casa toda la noche.

-Miles -susurró el abogado, podiendo una mano sobre mi hombro. -Estás agotado y sucio. Ve a casa, cámbiate y ve a buscar ropa limpia. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, y si pasa algo te avisaremos, ¿vale?

Retrocedimos nuestro camino, y al salir me disculpé con las enfermeras que me esperaban en la puerta. Estas, aunque molestas, me afirmaron que no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, y que me dejarían volver si no se repetía. Di las gracias y cogí mi coche para ir a casa. La pequeña Pearls agitó su mano y me pareció oir un "tenga cuidado", pero yo ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla.

* * *

Franziska P.O.V:

_-Estamos perdiendo su pulso, señor._

_-Mierda... Vale, coged las palas._

_-¡Está perdiendo demasiada sangre!_

Ja. Los médicos estaban pasando un mal momento conmigo, la verdad. Bueno, era una von Karma, después de todo. No debía ser fácil operar en mí, así que no les culpé demasiado. Aunque esperaba que consiguiesen sacarme de esta. No me hubiese gustado que fuesen sus voces lo último que escuchase antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Miles P.O.V:

Lo más rápido que pude, volví a casa y cogí lo necesario para mi noche en el hospital. Francamente, no quería dejar a Marita por su cuenta y de noche, pero no tenía más opción. Le dejé unas empanadillas de sobre para que cenase y le prometí estar de vuelta el día siguiente por la mañana. Por un momento barajeé la idea de perdirle a Wright y su tropa de adolescentes que cuidase de ella por esta noche. Pero después me acordé de lo angustiada que estaba Franziska ante la idea de decirle a alguien que Marita vivía con nosotros, así que deseché la posibilidad de inmediato. Pensar en ella de hecho me daba aún más ganas de volver cuanto antes al hospital. No había recibido ninguna llamada de Wright, así que supuse que no tenía noticias. O las noticias eran demasiado malas para decírmelas por teléfono.

Cuando llegué, me encontré a Wright, Maya y Pearls en la entrada. Estos en seguida me dijeron que Franziska ya estaba en su cuarto, aún dormida. No perdí más el tiempo y subí al tercer piso del hospital, cuyo olor me pareció inusual e insoportable.

Ella estaba tumbada, cubierta por unas sabanas azules y desteñidas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el pelo revuelto, e incontables tubos salían de su cuerpo. De su nariz, de su pecho, de sus brazos. Quien me hubiese dicho que un día la vería así. Tan cerca de la muerte, y a la vez tan cerca de mí. La idea me repelía, y me apresuré en sentarme a su lado, en coger su mano, que estaba aún más fría que de constumbre. Pero seguía siendo su mano, con los huesos marcados y las uñas delicadas. Como si el contacto hubiese puesto algo en acción dentro de ella, abrió los ojos, pestañeando con dificultad. Emitió un gemido de dolor, y llevo su mano, que aún estaba en contacto con la mía, a su corazón. Este latía débilmente pero de forma regular. Me concedió una media sonrisa al ver mi rostro descompuesto.

-¿Creías que podías librarte de mí tan fácilmente, Miles Edgeworth? Ja. Menudo estúpido.

Yo solo entorné los ojos, maravillado y a la vez incrédulo de que pudiese ser irónica en momentos como este. Solo tenía ganas de tomarla en mis brazos y dar gracias a cual fuera esa fuerza superior por protegerla. (¿El Karma, tal vez?) Justo en ese instante una mujer con pelo largo y rubio entró en la sala. Su bata blanca estaba arrugada, probablemente de estar tantas horas seguidas trabajando. Estaba seguida de varios residentes, y de repente la sala estaba muy llena. Demasiado para mi gusto.

-Buenas noches, señorita von Karma. ¿Cómo se siente? -Franziska pronunció un a penas audible "bien", con su voz ronca y débil. -Soy la doctora Altman, de cardiología. Le informo de que usted ha sufrido un paro cardíaco hace unas horas, pero que hemos operado y por ahora su situación es estable.

-¿Por ahora?

No había podido evitarlo, y la pregunta salió de mi boca sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Mi voz temblaba a mi pesar. Sin embargo, ella parecía tranquila antes las noticias. La doctora nos miró los más amablemente que pudo cuando dijo:

-Sí, por ahora. Señorita von Karma, usted tiene una anormalidad del corazón, lo que hace que a veces este bombee más sangre de la que debe. ¿Y cuáles son las consecuencias de esto, Karev?

Uno de los doctores dio un paso al frente y recitó las consecuencias como si de la lista de la compra se tratase. Cada síntoma se sentía como una torta en toda la cara.

-Pérdida de control, cambios de temperamento, malestar, estrés, hasta puede llegar a la pérdida del conocimiento.

-Así es. Señorita von Karma -se acercó a ella y poso una mano sobre su hombro, y su mirada era serena -no tiene que preocuparse. Tenemos la situación bajo control, y es una enfermedad que se puede tratar. Es más, podrá seguir con su vida cotidiana si sigue todos nuestros consejos y vuelve al hospital regularmente.

Franziska estaba callada, y solo asintió. Y yo sabía por qué guardaba ese silencio.

-Bueno, les dejaremos un poco de tranquilidad. Si necesita algo, solo tiene que pulsar este botón, ¿vale? Que pase una buena noche.

Todos salieron, y una vez más, la sala estaba vacía. Yo tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero sabía que ella quería hablar aún más que yo.

-Yo... -empezó, mirando hacia abajo – creí que iba a morir. Hoy mismo.

-Nunca hubiese permitido eso, Franziska. Lo sabes.

Pero yo mismo sabía que era mentira. Que ella había caído en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada. Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi tristeza, porque su voz se volvió dulce y comprensiva. Nunca la había oído así.

-Sé que quieres decirme cosas, Miles Edgeworth. Y yo también -bostezó sin retenerse, y me pareció una visión de lo más adorable. -Pero estoy cansada. ¿Podrás esperar a mañana?

Asentí, pero tan pronto empecé a levantarme, una mano aferró mi muñeca.

-Puedes...puedes quedarte, estúpido. ¿¡Miles Edegeworth, qué estás haciendo?!

Ya que me lo ofrecía, aproveché para subir a su camilla y tumbarme a su lado. Su voz volvía a ser estridente y fuerte, a pesar de haber tenido una operación hacía tan solo una horas. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, y al poner mi cabeza contra la almohada, todo el cansancio que había retenido cayó sobre mí de golpe. Mientras, Franziska se debatía, pero se rindió enseguida, demasiado frágil por la operación. Suspiró largamente, derrotada, y sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, como incrédula.

-¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Miles Edgeworth?

Yo tan solo la incité para que finalmente cerrase los ojos y se tumbase completamente. Su cuerpo, largo y delgado, estaba pegado con el mío, y aún podía oler su embriagador perfume.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Franziska von Karma.

Ella tan solo refunfuñó, pero posó su mejilla contra mi hombro y cerró lentamente los ojos. Nos dormimos mano en mano, yo escuchando los pitidos de las máquinas que iban al compás con los látidos de su corazón.

* * *

_He decidido terminar la historia aquí. No creo que pueda hacer mucho más, y además este es un buen final, ¿verdad? Seh, yo creo que hasta aquí está bien ^^ Sé que he dejado muchas preguntas sin responder, pero bueno, es lo que hay XD Me voy a poner con mi otra fanfic que la tengo un poco abandonada, así que no os preocupéis._

_..._

_Que noooo XDDDD ¡Mentira! Me encanta escribir esta fanfic XD No mintáis, alguno se lo ha creído, ¿a que sí? :P_

_SEE YOU_


	15. Ruptura

_¡Buenas! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo ^^ Seguramente a partir de ahora cuelgue uno por semana, y en el peor de los casos uno cada dos semanas. Lo siento, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ;( Ya me gustaría a mi colgar más. Pero en fin. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. ENJOY_

* * *

Hacía dos días que llevaba en el hospital y, francamente, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar. Estar anclada a la camilla, con la tediosa obligación de escuchar las estúpidas conversaciones de las enfermeras. Esto me dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar, más de el que vosotros pensáis. Es una sensación abrumadora y aterradora estar enferma. Sabía que lo estaría algún día, por eso siempre me había cuidado meticulosamente, pero parece que, una vez más, mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. En cualquier momento podría volver a perder el conocimiento, mi situación podría agravarse. ¿Dónde sería? ¿Qué estaría haciendo cuando pasase? De repente, había pasado de imaginarme en cincuenta años aún ejerciendo de fiscal a imaginarme en diez tumbada en mi cama, moribunda y patéticamente sola. En algunos días saldría de aquí, pero se me acababa el tiempo. Y yo demandaba más tiempo. Demandaba ser más fuerte, más lista, más independiente. ¿Acaso alguien se ocuparía de mí si me pasase algo? Claro que no. ¿Quién iba ser el estúpido que perdiese el tiempo en la pobre Franziska von Karma?

Hablando de estúpidos, vi a Miles asomándose por el pasillo, su pelo despeinado y claramente preocupado. Estúpido, seguramente habría dejado a un lado los casos por mí. Aún así seguía siendo él, desprendiendo un aura de sofisticación, calma y serenidad. A su lado, Maya Fey y Phoenix Wright le miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y anonados. Suspiré, preguntándome por qué tenían siempre esa expresión de alelados pintada en el rostro. Desde allí, la médium se giró hacia mí y advirtió mi mirada. Por un momento me acordé de que las dos teníamos la misma edad. Por primera vez, no me sentía superior, ni mucho menos. Las dos estábamos en la misma situación: teníamos sueños, anhelos, preocupaciones. Las dos seguíamos creciendo. Las dos teníamos mucho camino por delante. O eso quería creer.

Abogado y ayudante se quedaron plantados ahí, desplazados, mientras que mi hermanito entraba en mi habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras él. Yo tan solo crucé los brazos, ignoré las miradas de mis dos "invitados" del pasillo y incliné la cabeza hacia una bandeja que reposaba sobre una mesilla al lado de mi camilla.

-Miles Edgeworth, te ordeno que te lleves esta bazofia de comida, si es que se puede llamar así, y me traigas algo comestible. ¡Esto es vomitivo!

-¿Y por qué no haces una reclamación cuando salgas de aquí, Franziska? Podrías ser la fiscal del caso -emitió una risa breve y sacudió la cabeza. - A no ser que Wright sea el abogado, no creo que tengas problema alguno.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Cambiando de tema -me aclaré la garganta y bajé un poco la voz para que nadie advirtiese nada -¿cómo está Marita?

-Oh, está bien. Te echa de menos, eso es todo.

Sabía que él quería saber sobre ella, pero aún era demasiado pronto para contarle todo. Puede que algún día se presentase la ocasión y le revelase mi secreto . Así que me contenté en asentir y dejar a un lado la revista que había estado ojeando. Él se sentó en el borde de mi cama y me miró, las manos cruzadas y apoyadas sobre su regazo. Sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Le conocía demasiado bien.

-Franziska, sé que llevas aquí relativamente poco, pero tengo que decirte una cosa. Pero como te conozco, sé que no te gustará. Tan solo te pido que pienses en ello.

Al ver que ya no bromeada, me recosté y fruncí el ceño, como él. ¿Había pasado algo en mi ausencia? Intenté estar tranquila, pero de mi pecho salían cables que conectaban con máquinas que a su vez controlaban mi ritmo cardíaco. Estas inmediatamente emitieron unos pitidos que incrementaban su velocidad. _Bip...bipbip..._ Avergonzada, decidí ignorarlo, y Miles también.

-No, Franziska, no es eso. Estuve pensando y quiero dar una segunda oportunidad a Jon Eveens.

La simple mención de ese nombre hacía bullir algo en lo más profundo de mí, por lo que apreté mis puños y contuve mi aliento. Por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo de que Miles fuera a cometer un error.

-Continúa.

-Siento que él y Karolina nunca tuvieron una despedida propiamente dicha. Si tan solo pudiesen volver a verse antes de que le condenen, podría irse en paz. Los dos, de hecho.

-No seas estúpido, Miles Edgeworth -le interrumpí, harta de tal sarta de tonterías, no tan propias de mi hermanito. -No puedes resucitar a los muertos. Ni tú, ni nadie.

Pero él tan solo se encogió de hombros y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Enseguida hizo que me arrepintiese de mis palabras. Maya Fey. Ella podía hacerlo. Ella podía hablar con mi madre, conectar con el mundo de los muertos. Y no me gustaba nada. ¡Si alguien tenía que verla, era yo!

-Miles Edgeworth, estamos hablando del hombre que mató a mi madre -a mi pesar, temblé al pronunciar tales palabras. Bajé la mirada, indispuesta de mirar a Miles a la cara. Me estaba traicionando, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta del peso de sus propias palabras? -Es basura. ¡Es un criminal, estúpido! ¿Por qué se merecería un privilegio así? Ni tú, ni mi padre, ni yo. Nadie pudo despedirse de ella. Nadie lo hizo. Ella murió sola, en brazos de un asesino.

-¡Pero él la quería! Estoy seguro de que esa no fue su intención -casi parecía que me estaba rogando, como desesperado. - Además, tu también podrías verla. ¿No es lo que quieres?

Estaba tan furiosa que no osaba decir nada. Sabía que perdería los estribos. Detrás de mí podía oír los pitidos de la máquina que revelaban el ritmo de mi corazón. _Bip...bipbip...Bip..._

-Franziska, por favor -continuó Miles, con una expresión de pena en el rostro. La odiaba. Me estaba subestimando. ¡La gente no siente pena por Franziska von Karma! En ese momento, sabía que estaba ardiendo de ira, que ya no podía controlarlo. Que no estaba pensando con claridad. Podría haberle dicho que saliese de mi cuarto, que hablasemos cuando me tranquilizase. Pero era joven, era inmadura. Él intentó poner una mano sobre mi hombro. -No lo entiendes. Yo...

-¡No me toques! -golpée su mano con fuerza, y nunca había echado de menos mi látigo como en ese instante. Tan solo quería gritarle y sacarlo todo fuera. Todo era tan injusto, yo no merecía esto. Creo que entonces empecé a llorar, pero no me había dado cuenta. Entonces vi rojo, y odiaba. Odiaba mi cuerpo, enfermo. Odiaba mi vida, mi trabajo. Y le odiaba a él. Miles Edgeworth, que estaba sentado a mi lado, tan tranquilo, tan simple. Por un mínimo instante, le odié por encima de todo. Y odié que me importase tanto. No podía soportarlo más. -Miles Edgeworth, no eres más que un estúpido y un egoísta. Si tanto quieres jugar a hablar con los muertos, ¡habla con tu padre, que está pudriéndose en el infierno con el mío!

_...bip..._

En el momento no lo sentí así, pero fue como si me tirasen un cubo frío a la cara. Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin previo aviso y, por más que quisiera, no podía echar marcha atrás. Por un segundo fui lo suficientemente buena como para darme cuenta de que había cometido una atrocidad. Un irremediable error, que me perseguiría hasta el fin de mis días. El flequillo de Miles cubría sus ojos, así que no sabía si estaba simplemente sorprendido, enfadado o dolido. Aunque, como no estarlo. Pero había acumulado demasiada furia y cansancio durante estas últimas semanas, así que no pude. No pude decirle que lo sentía. No pude decirle lo arrepentida que estaba. Aún no podía creer lo mala persona que había sido, así que enterré mi cara en mis manos, humillada como nunca antes. Mi vista se nubló. No veía nada. Solo quería desaparecer.

-Vete, Miles Edgeworth -murmuré, dándome cuenta entonces de que estaba llorando. -Vete ya, por favor.

Fuera nevaba, y los copos simulaban pequeñas luciernagas que caían con parsimonia. Miles ya se había ido hace tiempo.

_Bip._

* * *

_Voila!_

_Me alegro que te haya emocionado el capítulo anterior, Alicia ^^ La verdad es que yo nunca he tenido que visitar a un familiar enfermo en el hospital salvo cuando fui muy pequeña, así que no me acuerdo bien. Me tranquiliza saber que lo que hice fue en cierto modo "realista". Y Eliete, ya tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta ;) Espero que pueda escribir un capi a la semana, aunque no prometo nada..._

_SEE YOU :D _


End file.
